The Teenage Spies
by Sapphire Serina
Summary: Three teenages kidnapped and a fourth trying to help the BAU find them. Can they find the three on time or will it be too late?
1. The Four Teens

**Hi, well I'm warning everyone here that I don't have Elle or Emily in this story because I just have a hard time putting them in. I keep forgetting her so sorry to all you Elle or Emily fans. Also this is my first stab at fan fiction so please be nice to me.**

"Danni, oh for heaven's sake, you've got to be still feeling weak from being sick yesterday and that's why you had to sit out during gym class today. Your body's still recuperating because you were sick with the twenty four hour stomach flu, I can do it this time instead." Jessie whispered stopping me from stepping forward to take my turn as usual in the cool night air of the early spring after a mild winter that was pretty warm compared to other years and that meant one word that we heard too often in our home town: drought. That's what you get for living in a desert people said though it wasn't sand and cactuses everywhere like most people thought. The southern part of the state was where you would find cactuses if you wanted to. We had mountains and rivers and two reservoirs to supply the whole state. The Southern part was using more than us though in the summer nearly always in the hundreds we were usually somewhere in the nineties and eighties degrees and once in a while we had a few in the one hundreds but we hoped not because that was not fun though we'd all rather be hot then cold. Except when you got too hot there was nothing you can do about it when you're too cold you can.

"I'm fine right now Jessie, don't worry. It's my turn to do this so I will and you know I always will sit out from gym class if I have a chance to because I hate running laps and playing sports when I'm not at all athletic. Give me a writing class or investigating class to a sport class any day." I said smiling reassuring her but she wasn't sure I really was as good as I said. "You know I love being artistic when it comes to writing and hate all athletic events besides dancing that is and besides no one ever chooses me to be on a team because I'm not very good at sports. Put me in a writing contest any day and I'll win. Compare that to an athletic competition and there's practically no contest when it comes to me."

"Come on Danni, admit it. You know you still feel as least a little weak." She said looking me straight in the eye. Though she knew I wasn't lying, since she could tell when I was.

"Jessie, the truth is I don't feel weak anymore." I said shaking my head. It was the truth too. "You can tell when I'm lying and you know I'm not right now. I perfectly fine."

"Don't you feel weak at all right now? If you do feel the effects still then I can do it Danni, it'll be no problem. We can skip you this time or you can do it next time or tomorrow if you really want to." Jessie asked unsure if I was just doing it because I knew it was my turn even if I wasn't lying.

"I don't feel the effects of the flu anymore Jessie. A don't feel as weak or tired as I did this morning before I went home and took a nap before dinner." I touched her shoulder in a sisterly manner. "Thanks for the thought though little sister but I'm fine and can do this."

She opened her mouth to continue to protest.

"Oh come on Jessie, stop arguing with her. If Danni wants to take her turn then let her." Mandy said coming to my defense and finally the argument was over.

It was my turn this time, time to take the daring leap that we usually got caught doing by a cop if they happened to be cruising by at that time if we weren't being very careful like a couple of our first few times. I took a quick and deep breath, looked in both directions making sure the coast was clear, and bolted for the next alley hoping I would not be seen by anyone. Swiftly I made it to my final destination and slipped into the alley way that was near the FBI headquarters like usual in the cool spring night air with a slight breeze so we were only wearing light jackets to keep warm in the night air. We had done this all winter since last fall after the red ribbon week assembly at school that we had nearly skipped but decided it wasn't worth it in the end if we were caught going off school boundaries by a teacher who walked around the school during assemblies to stop students from running off since the crash outside the front of the school the year before when people were leaving during an assembly that was a tradition for most students because the assemblies were usually boring and worthless. We thought about going to the seminary building and sit in the foyer talking during the assembly but the teachers caught us heading that way and ushered us all to the auditorium for the assembly which we unhappily obeyed.

My light brown hair had shined showing off my natural red highlights and my artificial blond highlights from the light that had barely touched me from the street lamp across the street when I had darted quickly into the next alley from the one I had been standing in before trying to remain hidden with my three closest friends. We always used the same alleys every night for our familiar escapade every day since that day we got obsessed with this group at our school. I stayed put standing perfectly still hoping not to hear a voice calling me 'kid' in the surrounding darkness full of long shadows then as I ventured to the entrance of the alley and peeked out making sure the coast was still clear then I finally could sigh with relief. With my dark brown eyes I search the empty street and found it was still ovoid of life as it was when I had made my quick move to get where I was going. Only one thing was moving on the lonely street, a stray brown and gray stripped tabby cat sitting under a street lamp eating what I guessed was a mouse it had caught in the night. I could hear the cars on the highway three city blocks away but no movement on this street told me that they were oblivious to our presence here once more. The smile came to my face when I realized we were once again the shadows in the dark street invisible to all the others who were all around us in our little town that was pretty much boring every day and I had lived in it my whole life. I waved for my friends to come and join me in our spying alley when I saw no one had seen me entering the alleyway and no cops had seen us either because we were out way past curfew and we really didn't want to be caught again like a couple of the first few times we had tried this but that was before we were experts now as this. Two other girls and one boy quickly joined me in our favorite alleyway with matching grins on their faces and giving me proud thumbs up for my quick movements to get to our alleyway without getting seen and caught by anyone. As silently as we could we moved swiftly through the alley silently we made it to the other side so we could see the FBI's headquarters main doors from where we stood invisible to the naked eye in the dark shadows around us since we were all wearing dark colors to hide us all in the shadows around us.

A few seconds into our normal spying operation that we did on a nightly basis for about six months now, Kyle, the only boy in the spy group, started to make his normal ruckus that made it impossible for us to not be caught by the BAU team we like to spy on from our alley way nightly. His green eyes shined with his endless, boundless, energy and all kinds of mischief while he rubbed his hand through his light brown hair messing it up never letting it get too tidy or lay down straight on top of his head he then started to make the noise he always made since the day he was born thinking it was just too quiet in life for normal people. You'd be surprised at how much noise one person can make when they try to. All his noise was loud enough to wake up the entire town and annoy the three of us to no end when we knew he'd get us all caught again by the BAU team without even trying to. Why did Jessie insist we always bring him along with us to spy when she knew he was going to make so much noise and get us caught by the BAU nearly every time because of he always acted like he was totally insane and had no brain or had lost it somewhere along the way?

"Oh please, for goodness sake, Kyle, for once will you please stop being so loud and obnoxious around us while we are spying tonight so we don't get caught again because of you and your obnoxious loud noise!? I mean it for once in your life time can't you just whisper and hold still until we are done tonight!?" Mandy threw her hand over his mouth pushing him hard against the wall in a hope to keep him very still and a least a little bit quieter than usual tonight though we knew he could do that on his own we all also knew he wouldn't. Her long light brown-blond hair that hung half way down her back to her waist swinging sporadically as she moved quickly toward him. When she pushed him she had no trouble keeping him there with her strength because she really was very strong and probably the strongest person I knew besides Jessie. Her brown eyes were shining menacingly at him as she glared. "You make us get caught almost every time we come here to spy on the team now days sense we started to bring you along on our spying job or whatever you want to call it and… Gross! Kyle do you know how disgusting that is when you do that!?" Mandy said dancing away from him rubbing her hand on her pants grumbling about him being childish and we were all still very annoyed at him for being obnoxious. Obviously to all of us Kyle, who had started to laugh a little too loudly, had licked her hand while it was still over his mouth to get her to move away so he could make even more noise than before she had stopped him. No wonder we always hated bringing him along for the ride as he called our spying jobs. This was not as fun as it used to be for us anymore with him running around us in circles, like the Tasmanian devil, full of an endless supply of energy. For him this was the time of his life and for us it was a very serious mission we had to accomplish without getting caught doing it. We groaned unhappily as he started to continue from where he left off when Mandy had covered his mouth. He had started to sing "I Know an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly". Why was he singing that of all the songs in the world he could sing?

"For the last time will you all please just be really quiet right now especially you Kyle and please stop singing that ridiculous and annoying song before one of us losses our minds because of your total insanity," I said hoping we wouldn't be caught again by the team. Like last time and the time before...well every time since the first time we started to bring Kyle along with us we were always caught hiding and spying in our alley way. Before we started to bring Kyle along with us we had never got caught spying on the FBI team that had caught our interest when they had come to our school and talked in an assembly we had gone to expecting to be bored out of our minds during the whole entire thing and expected to fall asleep or sneak out and send the rest of the time in the entry way to seminary building but were pleasantly surprised when we found it quite interesting and the best one we had ever been too in high school.

It was about a lot of serious crimes and how to avoid starting to commit these kinds of crimes in the first place and a lot of it had to do with people who were sometimes on drugs. Some people like the ones they had to find got into crime too deep and usually ended up doing something horrible thinking it was okay like all criminals that they usually caught did. They told us all to go talk to someone if you were under a lot of stress for help first instead of going off the deep end by getting off by killing someone or doing something illegal to get relief from your pain. It usually doesn't do you any good in the end.

"I know even more annoying songs that that one is Danni!" Kyle grinned at me, "For example one of my personal favorites that I'm sure everyone knows by now and it goes something like this, 'This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends!' Come on, sing it with me. 'Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they continued singing it forever just because! This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on...!'"

"Kyle, please don't do this to me right now, stop singing that of all things in the world! If you must sing then sing something else but that song before I go out of my mind!" I said feeling like I was going to go insane if he keep singing "The Song That Never Ends." I hated that song with a passion beyond human and I'm not the only one who does I'm sure.

Kyle laughed and then started to sing a similar and just as annoying song "Oh I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves! Oh I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves and this is how it goes! Oh I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves...

"A different one then that one too Kyle, for heaven's sake you crazy idiot, you are driving me up the wall and down the other side with all those endless songs!" I shouted annoyed beyond reason wishing he would shut up.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts did-a-lee-de; there they are standing in a row. Bump, bump, bump. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head and I pick one up and this is what I said, oh I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..."

"Kyle, please for once in your life time you had better stop singing every version that is known on this earth of the never ending songs that drive everybody crazy and you know I meant that the first time I told you to stop singing those kinds of songs! In fact if you stop singing all together right now and that will make everyone else happy because we won't be caught again over here because of you!" I said rubbing my face. "Please just shut up for once in your life time before one of us goes insane or we get caught once again because if we do it will be your fault like every time we do get caught!"

Kyle moved behind Jessie with another laugh sense I so wanted to kill him now though I never would and he knew it too. "Remember you have to get in line if you want to kill me Danni!" he continued to laugh hard from behind her and she rolled her eyes at his behavior that made us all very angry at him.

Jessie had black hair and green eyes and she was Kyle's only and first ever girlfriend. How they had stayed together was any body's guess at the time and was what even more amazing about them was they were both still alive and in one piece, not counting the hair Jessie had practically pulled out. So everyone now called them teasingly the Miracle Couple sense they hadn't killed each other yet. Well maybe sense Jessie hadn't killed Kyle yet because of his insane and ridiculous behavior every time we turned around. Most people couldn't stand Kyle being around them at all because he acted very crazy and insane all the time though he was really smart but that's what had made him a member of our group of friends at school in the first place, because like everyone else he didn't belong in any other group.

Sense we had two boys named Kyle in our own group of friends at school we all called him Crazy Kyle and the other Nutcase Kyle sense they both did things that were totally insane but the other one acted sane most of the time when this one didn't at all. We were all the outcasts at school and were treated awful or as part of the walls. We hated it that way and wanted it to change so anyone who didn't belong or feel accepted in the other groups or cliques joined our group and found that they fit in perfectly since we didn't have any stupid rules about how to dress, how to act, or what activities you could do, and we accepted anyone and everyone who wanted to be one of us. Even if they were supposed to feel like they really belonged to one clique but felt they were really as accepted there or didn't really belong there like they wanted to feel they'd hang out with us instead knowing we didn't care how different they were they could be whatever they wanted to be and we didn't shun them for it. We called ourselves the HSR's which was short for High School Rejects or some people in our groups said misfits because it was a nicer way to say rejects. Most of the people in the popular groups had shunned us at first and since they rejected us we rejected them to a degree. Sense some of those popular kids who at one time hated us suddenly realized how accepting and kind we were and joined us, we acted like we had forgotten their old ways like they had never happened and it was never held against them in any way. That was what started our rule of acceptance that clearly stated: Anyone who wanted to or needed a different group of friends to belong to in our school they could join our group so they had some people to be with and someone who accepted them for who they really were so they felt like they fit in despite their differences. Anyone is allowed into our group no matter what and no one can exclude them or kick them out without a valid reason and even then it had to be voted upon by the group and agreed upon by the presidency, which was the three of us girls and Kyle.

"Will you please stop doing that Kyle?" Jessie said behind me sense I turned back to the doors waiting for the team to exit after their long day at work. She had said that a little too loudly for my liking sense Kyle had started to bother her once again instead of me. Kyle was always bothering one of us for his own amusement and entertainment all the time even at school but we didn't mind it at school as much as some. No matter what we did to stop him he was always on the move running around like a chicken with its head cut off. We thought about hogtying him in place once in a while but we never really did. We never really got much of a chance to try because he was a really fast runner and would take off as soon as he found out what we were about to do.

He was even faster than Jessie was and that's saying a lot sense she'd challenged the track team's star runner to a race once around the track because he was offending me in math class on a daily basis and he wouldn't leave me alone even when the teacher told him to stop teasing me. So I finally made him a little deal. If I could find someone that could beat him in a race he would have to shut up and leave me alone for the rest of the school year. Jessie was my first choice and she won by a long shot less than a week ago. The track team's coach asked her to join the team but she declined his offer not wanting to be known as at all as a Jock but only as a proud member of the HSR's for the rest of her days in High School. Not to mention she wanted to pursue her artistic, investigating abilities and such, not her athletic talents which she didn't want to work on anymore.

I watched the Criminal Minds Crew, as we called the FBI team we were watching, walked out of the headquarters in a group as usual not even looking at our alley at all even though we always hid there and nearly got caught nearly every day because Kyle was making too much noise and having them hear us in our alley. I'm surprised they didn't know we were there right away when they walked out. Kyle's noise was like a giant spot light that was focused brightly on us and no matter how hard we tried to hide from its light it was always there. They always saw us but only knew our first names or, like in my case, our nicknames.

"This is totally like Mission Impossible you know! Mission Impossible Four, never getting caught outside the headquarters of the FBI by the BAU while we are spying on them!" Kyle and his brilliant phrases always had to be loud and obnoxious and almost always never made much sense to us. This one however did make perfect sense to us. No wonder we always got caught with him around being a complete crazy idiot who had lost his mind. No wonder why we all called him Crazy Kyle. He was always acting crazy and he would always be the first one to admit it too.

"Hurting you, I bet, is Mission Impossible Five sense not getting caught here spying on them is Mission Impossible Four because you act like you are made of metal!" Mandy said through gritted teeth because she was trying not to beat him to death at the time because he had made us so angry and annoyed. At the time it was obvious we were not happy with him at all right now.

I turned in time to see Jessie slam her fist in his shoulder trying to hurt him in any way she possibly could again. He stood smiling and laughing not feeling anything when she hit him as hard as she possibly could and that was saying something because Jessie can hit really hard and she could hurt people a lot more than anyone else in the HSR's.

She was a very good fighter and everyone knew that as well. She also was a very formidable foe but hardly ever fought because she always said 'I won't start a fight but I will finish one. Someone else has to throw the first punch. Whether it is physical or verbal I will push back.' Her words had turned into one the HSR's many motto's and it was one of the favorites to say.

She tried to hurt Kyle, the brainless wonder again and again but this time she hit him in the stomach he continued to laugh still but that was his weak spot still it didn't hurt him too much only a little bit.

I had to roll my eyes at Kyle, whom I did a lot whenever he was around and we were trying to hurt him. Us, three teenage girls, trying to hurt the un-hurt-able-made-of-metal- brainless- wonder Crazy Kyle as we all still called him because he was still acting insane and was never hurt no matter what. I swear he acted like he was made of something stronger then mental and to tell you the truth I wouldn't be surprised if he was because he acted like he had no brain either sometimes. I also wished that he had a zipper on his mouth or something to shut him up every once in a while. That was one more thing to add to my impossible wish list along with getting a new laptop for Christmas so I could type up my story the Enchantments on it. I wanted to be a writer or an investigator someday, and the Enchantments, my first novel I had ever written was filling up many notebooks that started to fall apart so I stuck them in a three ring binder though my story wasn't quite finished I wanted to start typing it.

"Stop acting like a bunch of five year olds for once in your life time," I said annoyed. "Or they'll see us once again. Especially if we don't quiet down right now including you Mr. Hi-my-name-is-Kyle-and-I'm-made-of-metal-and-have-no-brain and I really mean it this time because they are out here now so we need to be quiet."

"That's quite a long title you gave me right there Danni and I like that one a lot more than some of the others I've heard people call me!" Kyle said laughing like a he had gone insane. "It would be perfect if you could maybe add in some word like crazy or insane in there somewhere though. Those names are my favorites."

"It's always Kyle's fault every time we get caught here as you should know very well too Danni." Jessie started to say turning to me pointing at him with an accusatory finger. "Mr. Brilliant over here has to start laughing like hyena or something close to it and get us discovered every night since we stated to bring him along. So you can just blame him for getting us caught here every night not me or Mandy just him. Oh Kyle, will you stop playing with my hair for once? You know I hate when you or basically anybody for that matter plays with my hair and you know it too. I've told you that over a million times all ready not to do that at all but you keep doing it anyway."

"Whose idea was it for Kyle to join the main spy team again, Jessie?" I said answering my own question in the same sentence. It had been her idea and she knew it. "You wanted to bring him along so we did and ever since then we've been caught about every other breath because of his craziness and joyous noise which I bet he thinks he can't live without. Before when it was just the three of us doing this spying job and we never got seen or caught at all. The team didn't know we existed much until Kyle joined us on our main spy team operations. It's impossible to remain hidden when Kyle is around us as if you haven't even noticed that yet."

"I thought we could use him around here but... Hey Kyle what are you doing? Put me down right now!" Kyle had picked Jessie up and moved her over to the other wall for a better view of the parking lot though she didn't notice that at all. Not that it mattered either because they must have heard us again and knew exactly where we liked to hide from them. Next thing we knew they were walking toward the alley we were hiding in knowingly hoping to tell us to stop following them which we never would listen to them telling us to stop following them around everywhere.

"Run!" Mandy was the only one who had noticed them coming toward our alley because the rest of us had stopped watching for a minute to yell at Kyle who was laughing loudly and hysterically like he had lost his mind yet again which happened a lot of the time. She took off scaring the living daylights out of the cat that had crossed the street and now was walking past the alley when she bolted out to get away. The yowl told her she had scared it and was sorry about it. She was a very serious cat lover and had several cats of her own and feed all the strays in our neighborhood and half of them lived in an abandoned barn behind her house on her property.

"Kyle, I'll murder you later for this!" Jessie said running after her knowing why Mandy had left us. She over took her in a few seconds being the fastest of our spy group besides Kyle who we all knew would be the last one to start running because he was the slowest to react for some reason to our spying operation being aborted because we had been seen by the team.

"Get in line Jessie!" I shouted running after her knowing the same thing she did but I was not as fast as her or Mandy.

"We'll kill him then bring him back to clean up the mess, kill him again and bring him back to clean up the mess again then when we get bored doing that we'll bury him alive!" She called to me as we ran out of the alley way and down the silent street in our home town not being seen by anyone else in the still deserted street of our home town.

Kyle realizing we'd all suddenly just left him behind yelled, "Hey, little older sisters, wait for me, you know you can't just leave me out here all alone!" He took off running after us though we weren't faster than him we had a minute head start so it would take him a while to catch up with us.

"Hotch, I think we've got those four teenage kids following us around again." Reid said. "They left so we didn't get a really good look at them but I heard their voices and recognized them. I think it's the same ones as last time because their voices sounded quite familiar."

"If they don't get on the jet again on our next case we'll survive the boy that they call Kyle." Hotch hadn't forgotten at all when he found us hiding on the plane. That was not something you easily forget especially when Crazy Kyle's involved unfortunately.


	2. Disappearance

"Hail to the conquering hero!" Kyle was singing and dancing around us in sporadic, energetic circles making enough noise I swear he could wake the dead all on his own every time he did this and that was most of the time unfortunately. He always had way too much energy for my liking especially when it was late at night when all reason seemed to vanish from most normal people or people who think they are normal when there really is no such thing. We always were out late a lot and were pretty much used to it but still we got tired but Kyle never lost his endless, boundless supply of energy and we always thought he'd lost his mind even in the middle of the day after a really good night's sleep unlike any other average person who got the same amount. Even if we got out in the middle of the night we were okay as long as we didn't get caught by anyone or get in any trouble. We weren't out to cause some trouble or do anything illegal like some people our age who are out in the middle of night are. We just weren't those kinds of kids.

We were in a hurry to get home so we took a quick short cut through the dark cemetery in our own neighborhood. We always took many short cuts to avoid being seen by people out driving late at night especially cops so we wouldn't be caught out at this untimely hour. Not like we cared whatever time we got back home but we just didn't want a cop to find us and take us all home because we didn't have a really good excuse for being out this late at night without our parent's knowledge and that wouldn't be good for a cop to hear.

"Don't you ever get tired at all, Crazy Kyle? Or does your boundless supply of endless energy come from some other source like aliens for example." I said sarcastically and then I groaned as we walked quickly up a small hill out of the cemetery. We the girls were being pretty quiet while Kyle continued to be loud and obnoxious.

Kyle laughed and said sarcastically. "Of course, as you know I was kidnapped by aliens many years ago, my dear sweet sister, Danni and they named me their king." He then continued to dance around as if it was a very special and important dance competition for him that was between life and death if he wasn't chosen for in the first place or something similar. I rolled my eyes as did Mandy and Jessie at him.

"If anyone or thing named you a king it'd have to be king of insanity. You know I wouldn't surprise that if you were kidnapped by aliens they let you go because you drove them up the wall and down the other side or drove them all insane by the time they let you go." Mandy said shaking her head with a tired sigh.

We walked down the road as usual that night since we had stopped running as soon as we got to the High School and hidden like all the other times we had to start running. Jessie had put her hand over Kyle's unstoppable mouth while we were hiding so he would get us caught there. It was because Morgan had chased us there before but only one time. We always got away when we arrived at the school that was less than a mile from our homes and we hid in the garden area around the front behind some large rocks that time. It a senior gift from year 2001. Morgan never tried that again because it was a pretty spooky to him at night and didn't know how we had just suddenly seemed to just vanish into thin air like ghosts. He hadn't bothered to look behind the larger rocks or he would have found us all hiding there since they were the only hiding places there.

Kyle quieted down a little bit when we got to our street so if any of our neighbors were up they wouldn't see or hear us and tell our parents that we were out past midnight. We were grateful he was quieter now because that it meant he was finally tired too. We were all were ready to just go home and jump into bed and get some much needed sleep before another day at school tomorrow.

My house was the first one we came too on our quiet, dark, street. We went to the backyard though the gate in the fence that circled around our yard and with a boost from Jessie I climbed a tree and climbed through my bedroom window. I poked my head out and called softly, "See you all tomorrow girls, Kyle." I closed my window silently and repositioned the screen so my parents wouldn't notice that it was a little off. If they discovered I was actually sneaking out every night and never really slept over with Jessie or Mandy like I told them I'd be grounded for a month or even worse put in Juvie. My parents were too strict when it came to the rules sometimes and all my friends agreed with me on that. My parents hardly ever accepted sleep over's until I begged on my knees to let me go. It was funny that they finally allowed them when I begged and Jessie and Mandy begged as well. What did my mom have against sleep over's we all wondered? She said she'd stay up all night worrying. My mother was a worry wart and not to mention she had way too much anxiety over board and my whole family all had a genetic anxiety problem now thanks to her.

Jessie was next. When they came to her house they said goodbye on her front porch, she unlocked the front door with her key, and slipped in quietly since her parents would sleep though a giant bomb explosion right outside their bedroom window. Her mom and dad's snores told her no one had even missed her except for her younger sister Meka who sat on the couch watching TV which she did almost every night all night. Meka looked up when Jessie entered but didn't care. They had a troubled sibling truce, 'Don't tell on me and I won't tell on you.' so Meka pretended it was nothing when she saw her older sister walk in the front door even though it was past midnight and that was totally against the rules in her house. If her parents knew she was out that late she would be stuck in Juvie too. Meka and her both would be because they both broke the curfew rules almost nightly so it was as if they knew their parents couldn't know about their little rule breaking streaks. They ignored each other after they saw each other breaking the rules and no one was the wiser.

Mandy was last girl and then it was Kyle. Mandy also went to the backyard and up a tree but she climbed along the roof and slid smoothing in her bedroom window she leaned out to wave goodbye to Kyle then shut the window and replaced her screen. If her parents knew she would probably be grounded. They weren't a strict as mine or Jessie's but still they wouldn't like her sneaking out without their permission every night.

Kyle ran home to get some much needed sleep himself until school the next day and he had an emergency fire escape ladder that he used to escape his house each night as he got in he pulled the ladder in replaced it in a box under his window and replaced the screen. Kyle knew if he was caught he'd be thrown in Juvie or more than likely jail. Not to mention he had a record unlike the rest of us. That made three of us that if we were caught would most likely be in Juvie and make it a lot more fun than it should be and Mandy would ask her parents to put her in there as well so she wouldn't miss out on all the fun. We probably would be thrown out on our tails because it would be more like a fun and fantastic party then a punishment to us and it would never feel like a bad thing.

Kyle knocked on Mandy's door the next day as usual so we could walk to school together and meet our friends. None of us had been caught by our parents as far as he could tell. He would know soon enough especially if it was mine or Jessie's.

Mandy's dad opened the door to see Kyle standing there. "Mandy left earlier this morning I believe Kyle." He said and shut the door.

Kyle walked to Jessie's, Jessie wasn't there either.

He went to my house when he knocked but I was all ready gone.

He went to school alone really worried wondering if we had gone to an early morning he hadn't remembered or something. When he arrived he ran to the auditorium and found only a few people on stage getting yelled by the Drama teacher who was ready to pull her hair out because they wouldn't stop talking or being dumb. He moved closer and found it was the competitive drama team practicing their one act play. I wasn't on the competitive drama team this year and so I didn't need to be here but to be sure Kyle went to my spot and found an empty chair where I always sat and no backpack or books so I was obviously not there yet.

We always met and walked to school together unless Mandy got a call telling her Kyle was sick or something but why hadn't we waited for him today. He hadn't called so we should have all should've waited for him unless we were going to be late if we kept waiting. Why hadn't we all waited? He wasn't going to be late either so we should have gone together. Kyle ran to the lunch room in case I had decided not to drop off my stuff before going there only a few other HSR's and none of them had seen us. He went to Jessie's and Mandy's first hours none of our things where there like usual in the morning.

He ran to the seminary building hoping we were there and at the early morning devotional. We sometimes went there but only two HSR's were there and hadn't seen us at all.

We always skipped second hour to watch the Criminal Minds Clan walk into their offices not that it mattered we dropped out of those classes. In fact our parents didn't know we didn't have a second period class or that we called each other in sick when we got on the Criminal Minds Crew jets. Kyle went alone to watch them enter their office building worried again. Where were we at? He was really worried by the time school ended. He hurried toward our houses and police cars were everywhere in sight especially in front of our houses.

Kyle nearly panicked and he reversed his direction at top speed he ran faster then he ever had before. No way was he going to let them just sit there and ignore him right now. They had to help us as we had all helped them in the past. It was time they returned the favor. They could find us he was sure of it.

It was obvious our parents realized we hadn't been at school all day. That meant we hadn't left as we usually would in the morning.

Kyle didn't stop until he was standing in the foyer to the offices where the Criminal Mind Clan worked. He gasped out a message to the guards between deep breaths trying to catch his breath but they didn't let him see them. He had to talk to them. He could help them again and they would help him.

The guards made him leave thinking he was just an annoying kid trying to get a glimpse of the teams that worked for the FBI.

He paced outside trying to think of what he could do to help us. His closest friends, and only friends he had ever had that had took him into a real group of friends that really accepted him for who he was and not what they wanted him to be for the first time in his life for as far back as he could remember, were missing. How stupid was he not to think of a plan quickly. Lucky for him Hotch could see him pacing and wondered why Kyle was here alone. He didn't know that we, the girls, were missing quite yet.

Hotch couldn't concentrate much longer with Kyle pacing right outside the window in the parking lot where he could see him trying to think of some kind of ingenuous plan that would work without him being completely suicidal or just plain stupid. Though he knew he was a one of the those kids that spied on them he didn't mind us following them around everywhere as much as he acted like it did for several reasons which included: we weren't actually official agents yet, and hadn't got through any FBI training yet, and we were all still in high school, and we sometimes showed them up very badly which was very embarrassing when it was in front of a bunch of important people. Usually it felt like were where the 'little birdies' in the saying 'a little birdie told me.' We knew a lot about investigating and profiling a crime scene even without training and it was sometimes made them feel quite stupid when some kid found out more in the same amount of time than a profiler who had been trained for that sort of thing. We showed them up more then he liked to admit and sometimes it just plain embarrassing to them all especially in front of a big group of people who were important in the case they were on.

One time a cop broke out laughing at their faces when we found out the un-sub had put on a wig, put in colored contacts, and the usual mask before he went into a shopping mall and started shooting up the place though the camera only showed black and white. The cop said after he stopped laughing. "Why don't we just call these kids instead of the FBI? They do better then you all who are trained for this sort of thing."

"Hotch," Jennifer Journo, also called JJ, came in. "We have a call just nearby about a mysterious triple kidnapping. Three girls who are close friends have all have disappeared last night and they are requesting our… Hotch are you even listening to me?" No answer from her head agent who was starring out the window at Kyle's frantic pacing. "Are you all right?" Still nothing "Hotch? What is with you?"

Hotch just stared out the window not even noticing JJ was there which was not normal for him at anytime. Usually he'd jump into action quickly and immediately as soon as he knew they had a case. Finally JJ curiously looked out the window to see what was distracting Hotch and saw Kyle run back into the foyer. He was thrown out this time forcefully by the guards who were getting pretty annoyed with the determined kid. Sometimes kids would do this for a dare but were not as persistent as Kyle was right now because he had to get their help to find us as quickly as possible but not quickly enough for him.

"Hotch, doesn't he look like one of those kids that follow us around everywhere we go!? Kyle is his name or that's what the girls called him actually! We don't know if they decided to use aliases around us!" JJ was as surprised as Hotch was that she was to see Kyle alone outside the offices pacing frantically and trying desperately to get to them so he could help them find us.

"Go get the others. Something has got to be wrong or he wouldn't be here all alone without all those girls he's always with." He got up as JJ ran to find Gideon, Morgan, Reid, and Garcia. They were surprised as he was that Kyle was here alone and pacing in the middle of the parking lot without the three of us nearby and since he was in sight we would be too if we were with him but we weren't.

They went downstairs and out to see Kyle who was talking to himself angrily and annoyed. "I just can't believe this. I just don't believe this. I'm never going to get a chance to talk to them until tonight when they go home. This was totally a big disaster. I told them why I was there and what I needed but would they let me up the stairs? No. If I can't talk to them until tonight how am I suppose to find the girls before something happens to them? Danni, Jessie, and Mandy are the best friends I'd ever had and my adopted sisters and they have suddenly disappeared and I can't talk to the group so what am I going to do about it right now? I'm not just going to sit here until night. I'm just a kid they say. Doing this for a dare they say. Trying to get a glimpse of the FBI headquarters they say. I'm not just like any other annoying kid that they probably get sometimes. My little, older sisters would have thought of something by now I bet. Oh how I wish one of them was here with me right now to tell me what we should do. Besides I know they'd do the same thing for me if it was me that was missing at not them missing. I can't give up on them now because they would never give upon me. I've got to find a way to talk to the team. I've got to help them find my little older sisters."

"Of course, you aren't just any other annoying kid that everyone knows comes in sometimes fro a dare or just for fun," Garcia said startling him.

"If you are talking about us, when you say 'them' then well, here we are," Morgan also spoke up behind him.

Kyle whirled around in surprise to see the team of agents they followed and spied on standing behind him.

"I could see you from my office window and you were distracting me." Hotch said. "It's nice to see you again Kyle. Is that your real name or is it an alias you use around us?"

"Kyle is actually my real name." He shrugged "To tell you the truth, we aren't dumb enough to think of names for aliases or remember them for that matter unless we are making up a movie which we do for fun during the summer vacation sometimes and then it's funny when we do. So we just use our real names or in Danni's case our nick names and not aliases because aliases are for people how don't really know what they're doing."

"Where are your friends, the three girl's that you spy on us and follow us around everywhere with?" Gideon asked

"The spying thing was Jessie's idea after we found out about you all at the assembly last year, but all three of them disappeared last night sometime between about twelve-thirty and five am." Kyle told them.

"What?" Reid said.

"I walked them home last night, and we got home at about that time so I know they were there when I left." Then Kyle corrected himself. "Well, more like we all walked home together. I live the furthest away. I go to their houses to get them every day for school unless I call or am running late and today they weren't there when I went to get them for school and I wasn't going to be late or called to tell them I wasn't coming because I was sick or something. That is a very rare occurrence for one of us not to show when we go. Unless Danni has an early morning but she doesn't have those until next week and we usually would know unless it was a last minute one because we are on the technical crew or something to that effect and normally we don't get called in for early morning unless it's a dress rehearsal or we are doing a certain scene that they need us for. If we aren't needed and sick with a cold or cough crude as we call it and we need more sleep to get better and we don't have to go to the early morning rehearsals then we don't until we aren't sick anymore."

"So those girls, your three friends, disappeared after you walked home with them last night and you didn't see anyone around their houses last night after you got home," JJ said.

"Someone walking around that late would have defiantly caught our attention but we didn't see anyone so I have no idea what happened to them, and that is why I came here. I want your help to find them even if the cops haven't asked you for your assistance on the case yet. Will you help me find them?" Kyle was hopeful that they would say 'yes.' "I know the cops probably haven't requested your assistance yet and you usually wait for them to do that but I don't care if they haven't because I am requesting it right now and not taking, 'no' for an answer."

"Is that's the only reason you're here now?" JJ asked. "We will help you because you've helped us all many times before and the cops have all ready requested our assistance just about five minutes ago."

"Yes we will help you find your friends for helping us so many times in the past with some of our most difficult cases when you have all shown up and pointed out the simplest littlest things we missed the first time," Hotch agreed nodding.

He remembered another case when he had been studying a crime scene and looked up to see us. He had caught us spying on the roof of the apartment building overlooking the crime scene and from that vantage point it was good view of the whole scene and then some. After yelling at us we all just grinned at him and then we all said. "There's another body that looks worse than that one in the dumpster behind you if you would only take a look. Not to mention we found the bullet shell casings up here so this is where the shooter was when he killed those two guys. He might have left a print on the dumpster guy or these shell casings. Oh and we can see their wallets three feet away on the other side of the dumpster. So you can find out their identities if you check them. Any more information you'd like to know? We'll tell you when we find out."

"What's in the profile?" Morgan had challenged us.

"Let's see." I said. "A white male, between the ages of 16 to 25, he is smart and organized. In fact looks like he has probably done this before and..."

"Okay we get it." Morgan shouted wishing he hadn't challenged us at all when we rattled of stuff they all ready knew from looking at the crime scene.

That was in front of about two dozen police officers and a crowd that had come to see what was going on and the FBI at work and we had stood them up and embarrassed them once again and that was one of the last times he swore to not call our parents on us when we found out who the killer was before they had a suspect and convinced them to bring him in first and we suggested how they could get a confusion out of him. Though he threatened to call them every time he caught us watching and following them he never did. Besides he didn't even know our last names so how was he supposed to call our parents in the first place.


	3. Searching

"We don't have any word on them yet Kyle. Will you just please try and be patient with us on this since we just barely got the case less than an hour ago and we don't know much about it yet. We are doing all we can to find them and get them back safely but it takes a little bit of time." Hotch said as Kyle who had been pacing the hall by their offices the whole time which was kind of annoying to them but they knew he was really worried about us and kept asking us if they knew anything yet about our abduction. First thing they were doing was analyzing us as victims and Kyle helped them do that a lot when they had questions they usually had to wait to ask the parents and family of the victims.

They noticed that we were hardly ever apart from each other as far as they could tell when they saw us and sense we were always close together made them all curious if we were all siblings the first few times they saw us. Kyle had explained to them that we were close enough to be brothers and sisters but we weren't even really related to each other by blood or marriage in any way, shape, or form. We all called each other brothers and sisters because we all had kind of adopted each other as a brother and sister when we found out we were all just all alone with no one to help us or look out for us at school and it was easy to see that we were very close to one another and knew each other like any brothers and sisters really would. Our friends were like our own little secret family at school and we always stuck together. When someone in our group needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on all the others was always there for that reason or other reasons and we also helped each other out of tight fixes when we needed to do it and picked each other up when we fell and would carry someone in our group a few steps of life if they needed it. We all stuck together and supported each other in everything and anything we did whether it was electives or academics in classes we took. Like there was time when a girl named Hailey got me really sick when she put something in my lunch at school while I was getting a soda the vending machines because the next day was try outs for the school musical and she wanted to get the main part and knew if I was out of commission she would have a better chance than me. She also was vain enough to believe that she was ten times better than any of the other actors in the drama including me. She thought I had been doing things for Mrs. Wharton the drama teacher to get Brownie Points and that would get me into the inner circle of favorites and get parts which I did do things for her but only not for Brownie Points but to be nice and she needed help having a prostatic leg and all. I didn't do anything close to that for her but be myself and help out those who needed it like her. I was just a really nice girl and Mrs. Wharton could see that I was really good at acting and she wasn't the only one that could see that. When my friends found out I was really sick and figured out what had happened since Hailey bragged to a few of her friends and one of mine overheard they knew they had to do something. Kyle, Jessie and Mandy had gone in after school through the drama doors (the locks on the drama doors was broken and it was so easy to pry open the doors) and spray painted words all over the walls in the auditorium and stage and some were not very nice words or things to say and very offensive. They were in red and MC was painted every few feet saying Mountain Crest was the culprit. They were smart enough to never be caught and no one suspected them when they came in the next day and they pretended to be surprised as everyone else was at the mess. Even though they had to help paint over those words and things they didn't mind because they had achieved their ultimate goal, try outs were postponed until the mess was finally cleaned up. Also another time Jessie had fallen behind in her English class and would fail if she didn't turn in a few assignments the next morning before the day ended and we stayed up all night with her and was helping her catch up and pass the class with a C+.

"I don't think the un-sub would transport the three girls clear across town whether they were dead or alive." Hotch said thinking, "Especially if he or she was not good at this and worried about being caught with them in his or her car."

"What are you basically saying about them? They didn't leave at their own free will obviously. If they had I would know where they would go and they would have taken me with them or at least they would have told me where to meet them after we had all left. They're parents called the police too knowing exactly what I did. They were taken and are being held somewhere against their will. I know it. They wouldn't leave me behind unless Danni had early mornings and can't be late or miss them unless she's really sick. Besides we all would go with her unless it is a last minute one or we have a cold or something that requires a lot of sleep to get better." Kyle said angrily thinking for only a minute they were giving up though he should have known they would never really do that under any circumstances what so ever. They always solved their cases with or without our help. Kyle was so worried about us that he wasn't really thinking straight because of his anxiety.

"Kyle we won't give up on this case until we find the girls or proof that they are all dead." Hotch promised him reminding him that they never actually drop a case until it is completely solved. "Even then if they are dead we will search until we find their bodies and the un-sub. Un-sub means..."

"I know what it means, un-known subject! I know all that already because we spied on you after you came to our school! I'm just really worried about my sisters you know sense they are all I've got. They're all I have now, my little older sisters." Kyle shrugged. "They are smaller than me but older than me."

Hotch must have looked confused because Kyle explained what he meant. "They are all a little bit smaller then I but I'm the youngest of them all by two months. That's why I call them my little older sisters because they are smaller than me and older than me. They replaced my younger sisters and brother when I was placed with a family here. I'm a foster child and never met my younger sisters or brother because I have a criminal record and the rest of my family doesn't have any marks on their records. I'll most likely never meet them at all either. Most families don't keep me around for very long because of my record and because they don't like my personality. I have a record because I had to learn to fight back against abuse since I was put in foster care when I was a little kid though most kids would sit there and take it I swore I wouldn't let that happen to me. Most of the time when I fought it was all in pure self defense but the police didn't believe me because I was just a stupid kid. They said that's what they all say Kid. I've been in Juvie or prison more times then I like to admit but the girls didn't just run away from me when they found out I had been in jail or Juvie they just took me right under their wings like a protective mother hen to her chicks. I basically live at Jessie's house sometimes. Mandy's parents don't mind me around. Danni parents are another story all together; they hate us all because we are different but Danni likes different because she's different too. Danni goes to Jessie's and Mandy's sometimes too after school so we can hang out and have fun together but we don't forget our homework because we planned on having our schedules as close to exactly the same as possible. The only time we are separated is when Danni has drama first hour but we have government. Second hour we have technical drama and she has government but the rest of the day we have the same classes."

Suddenly Kyle's cell phone started to ring startling him and Hotch both.

"It must be my foster mom, she is probably wondering where I am and why I'm not home from school yet because my friends are gone. Hello?" he answered without looking at the number since he hardly ever did because no one but us and his foster parents knew his cell phone number.

"Hi." It was me on the other end and that surprised Kyle.

"Danni is that you?!" Kyle shouted getting many strange looks from other agents that worked on the same floor.

Hotch grabbed Kyle's arm dragging him into his office. He quickly hooked up his recorder to Kyle's phone and made him put in on speaker phone so he could hear the conversation too.

"Yes Kyle," I said flatly.

"Danni, are you okay?" He asked really anxious but glad to hear from me. It meant I was still alive and ok and hopefully Mandy and Jessie were too.

"I'm all right," I said it flatly again. It wasn't normal for me to sound that way unless I was tired, just woke up, sick, or upset. Kyle knew I was probably upset because of our predicament.

"What about Jessie and Mandy, are they okay too?" He needed to know if we were all right.

"We're all fine Kyle," I said without a change of tone which wasn't normal for anyone tired or whatever.

"Where are you?" Kyle held his breath as he waited for the answer to that question hoping that I could tell him the answer so he could somehow help me.

"I can't tell you, Kyle." I said after a moment's silence. Obviously that meant I wasn't alone. The kidnapper was standing there with me.

"Danni, please talk to me. I need information so I can help you." Kyle let out his breath. He couldn't believe he was actually begging for information but he did know why I was talking with a monotone. Then he thought he heard someone whisper something in my ear but didn't understand what was said to me.

"I have to go Kyle, bye." I said quickly.

"No Danni, don't you dare hang up on me!" Kyle shouted into the phone. "Do you hear me!? Don't hang up the phone!"

I hung up anyway because I didn't have much of a choice.

"Dang it all," Kyle said. "The un-sub was with her. I heard them whisper something to her but I couldn't hear what they said."

"Leave your phone on the desk. I get the others. We'll all listen to this recording." Hotch said and left to go get the other agents.

"Wait a minute remember to get Garcia to track this phone call if she calls again." Kyle added as Hotch started to leave his office "If we can get a location of the call then maybe just maybe we can get to her before he takes her to where ever he's keeping them. We can catch him and make him tell us where Mandy and Jessie are or maybe Danni can tell us where they are."

"I was thinking the very same thing Kyle. Good job." Hotch said and left thinking, _Smart Kyle, very smart, extremely smart for someone who hasn't been to FBI training yet. You all should be profilers after high school and training. Then again with what I've seen from you, kids you might not need any training with how many times you've shown us all up and embarrassing us every time we don't notice something you do in front of a bunch of important people._

JJ sat in her car down the street from Kyle' house after Kyle had been forced to go home with his foster mom when she showed up at headquarters to drag him home whether he wanted to go home or not. He had tried to sneak off about four times in the last hour and got caught every time by his foster parents. His parents were keeping a close eye on him at the moment not letting him get out of the house without them knowing about it first.

Kyle was pacing in his room at the moment trying to think of a plan to get out and back to the FBI Headquarters without getting caught. He couldn't just sit waiting for the kidnapper to come get him too since the Criminal Minds crew had suspected that he would if Kyle went home. He looked at a picture of our entire group of friends at Lagoon last summer and then a picture of just the four of us standing together at the Fourth of July Fireworks in Logan also last summer. He picked up the picture of the four of us and said quietly to the picture like we could hear him through that. "I want to find you as soon as I can my little older sisters but I just can't do that right now. I will do whatever I can to find you when I get the chance and I hope you know that as well. I want you three to just trust me. Stay strong older little sisters of mine and we will find you soon. That's a promise little older sisters. Stick together, be there for each other, and stay strong. I swear I won't stop until we find you alive if you stay strong waiting for me."

He looked at his window and decided that Gideon was right after he had told Kyle about his assumptions. The kidnapper had left him on accident or was having too much trouble with the three girls that he decided to wait before he came after Kyle. None of the girls would have gone easy not even with a gun pointed at them, except for if he threatened to kill one of the others if we resisted, not even me but I was by far the weakest.

He opened his door and saw his parents were still wide awake sitting in the living room watching a TV show. He had been waiting for them to go to sleep for several hours so he could head back to the Criminal Minds Crew and help them find his best friends that were his little older sisters, and fellow spies. Spying was no fun without any friends to do it with. He knew that sense he had tried to do it after we disappeared though the crew knew he was doing it.

After a few more minutes he heard his foster dad coming down the hall to check on him and make sure he hadn't left. He grabbed the light switch flipping it to turn off the lights, and threw himself under the covers of his bed still fully clothed holding our picture to his chest like he was hugging it. He heard his door open a crack.

"He's asleep," His dad whispered and shut the door.

"Great," He muttered angrily glaring at the wall. He couldn't sleep if his life had depended on it. Not with us still missing and in danger.

He looked at the window and heard his parents finally go to bed. He quietly counted to hundred. It was time for him to vamoose. He ran to his window quietly opened it and popped out the screen.

"Thank you Jessie," He whispered remembering when Jessie popped out his screen the first time so he could sneak out one day. He quietly took the ladder and lowered it to the ground and silently he jumped out of his window. He quickly climbed down as he had done a million times before.

JJ who had been assigned to watch Kyle's house in case the kidnapper knew he had come home and came to get him sat in the black unmarked SUV with tinted windows parked down the street from his house. Suddenly she got a phone call on her cell phone. The number she recognized immediately told her it was Hotch wanting to hear if there was any news of the kidnapper. Though there was nothing new to see she knew she'd just have to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary on our quiet little street.

"Nothing yet Hotch on this street except for three cars, a man walking his dog earlier this evening, and a couple of cats." She said leaning back. "Not a thing in sight yet but I think Kyle's not to happy to come home at all. I can't see his room from here but I don't think he's sleeping or even trying to for that matter. If I was him I would be trying to get out."

"It's a quarter to seven and Danielle called at nine last night. She might call again at the same time again tonight."

"I know but Kyle's not there to answer it this time. How will the kidnapper react to that little bit of news along with the fact that we have his cell phone? Wait a minute, something's moving in the backyard," She hung up.

She ran out of the car, pulled out her gun and flash light, and headed for the house. As a lone figure came around the corner she pointed her gun and said "FBI."

"Hold it JJ, it just me, don't shoot." Kyle said hold up his hands.

"Oh Kyle, what are you doing?" She lowered her gun.

"I need to get Danielle's calls. She can't call here, only there."

"Let's go. Do your parents know you got out?"

"Are you kidding? He…, I mean, heck no." Kyle had almost sworn he had heard me and it was as if I had said 'Kyle, heck say heck! Don't swear!' Swearing was something that bothered me a lot and my friends knew it. When other kids did it I'd just ignored it but when my friends did it I'd say something and tell them about twenty other words they could have said. I'd given most of them an entire list.

Suddenly a car pulled up near JJ's car. A man in a mask got out and headed straight for Kyle's house looking around to make sure the street was empty and he wasn't being watched by anyone because he was nervous which meant he had no prior experience.

JJ quickly pulled Kyle down into some bushes for his own safety, "Stay here." She insisted and then left to follow the man who was obviously trying to be invisible but not doing a very good job at it either. Definitely an amateur at this she thought.

He came to Kyle's window and looked up. The open window and fire escape ladder told him Kyle wasn't there and he didn't know what to do about that for the moment. Then JJ aimed her flashlight and gun. "FBI," She said before he could move another step in any direction.

He whirled around and JJ saw he had a gun in his left hand. He fired but missed her by mere inches. JJ wasn't stupid at all. He didn't do it on purpose and ducked as he fired again. He wasn't a very good shot. He took off running but kept shooting behind him.

JJ threw herself to the ground to avoid the bullets that were flying in every direction.

Kyle saw his light switch flip on and his dad shout something, _So much for a quiet escape into the night. Can things get worse? _

Then he realized I had probably been in that car. He watched it speed away as he silently criticized himself for not doing anything. He probably had lost his first chance to find me, Jessie, and Mandy. He also hoped it wouldn't be his last either.


	4. Victims

Reluctantly Hotch took Kyle to Mandy's house after decided it would be better if he went with someone if he went anywhere at all. Not to mention he knew us girls, his little older sisters, better than they did. So he would obviously pick up on things most people wouldn't notice in our rooms. The crime scene looked like a really messy person lived in her room.

"This is usually an unnaturally clean room. Mandy's one of the cleanest girls I've ever met." Kyle said looking around the room. "Sometimes she drives us all insane with all of her cleaning tips. My room is a total mess compared to hers. She's not a messy person at all but this is not her room if this is how it always is normally. Danni usually has her over on Spring Cleaning Week as her mom calls our Spring Break. At least Danni is not yelled at for having her room a mess to her mom's standards after Mandy helps her clean it up. She also makes Spring Cleaning quite fun for her too and she can enjoy the break after her mom checks her room."

The screen was popped out of her window.

"Is this how he got in?" Hotch said, looking out the window.

"No, Mandy sometimes sneaks out using the window. Danni does the same thing. Jessie uses the door not the window because her parents could sleep through an airplane crash right outside their house. She could use the window but less trouble with the door besides her sister and her have a troubled truce, 'I don't tell on you and you don't tell on me.' I also use the window." Kyle said "That's how we get out and spy on you guys. We tell our parents we are sleeping over for a time at someone's house if we are getting on your planes. Thank goodness for cell phones. Otherwise we'd all be in Juvie by now if our parents knew what we had really done. I don't think we would be there for very long though. We'd have too much fun if we were in there together. It would be more of a party then a punishment. I'm surprised I'm the only one with a record but since I moved here. I've haven't been in any trouble when I hang out with my little older sisters or my other friends here in town. We look out for each other and don't want me to get in anymore trouble with the cops."

"Any reason it couldn't be Mandy who popped the screen out of her window?" Hotch asked.

"Well," Kyle reached down and picked up the screen off the floor. "Mandy would never have put her screen on her floor. On the bed I could believe, but no never on the floor. She's that kind of clean. She would never put her screen on the floor unless it fell or and slipped off of where she put it."

Hotch dusted the window seal and screen and found only Mandy's, Jessie's, Kyle's and my finger prints but strangely enough the mess was telling him Mandy had struggled hard. Or had she not had much of a chance to? Kyle said Mandy was not a messy person and he had no reason to lie to them especially when he wanted to find them as much if not more than they did. After he talked to Mandy's parents who both were worried sick he found out Kyle was right, she was a clean person. Mandy had struggled and that was obvious by the state of her room.

He promised to not stop looking for Mandy until she was found or her body was found.

Her parents didn't want to hear the word body. "No don't say she's dead please." Her mother pleaded with him. "Promise us you'll find her and she'll still be alive and okay when you do find her."

He couldn't promise them that she was still alive but said. "We never believe the victims are dead unless there is evidence that proves otherwise and so far she is presumed alive because as far as we know there is no evidence to say she is dead. We'll find her and the person who did this to her whether she is dead or alive, and they will be brought to justice. I can promise you that this person will not get away with this crime."

"Thank you for that promise. I want them to never forget the pain and anger they have cause us this day. I love my daughter." Her mother said with tears in her eyes. "All I want is for you to find her and bring her back to us alive. That's all we can really ask you to do." With those words she gave Hotch a picture of Mandy and her three best friends, Danni, Jessie, and Kyle, a perfect picture for the press to put out.

"This is the best picture of them that I have of them. It was taken a couple of months ago at an annual hot dog roast they have before school and the other kids hadn't of arrived yet. Take this picture and use it to the best of your ability to help find them." She pressed it into his hands and said. "If there is anything I can do to help you find her as well don't hesitate to let me know. I will help you save my little girl in any way I can. I want you to find her and her friends so we can bring them all home safely."

She looked toward the couch where Mandy's younger brother laid staring at the TV screen but not really seeing it. "This is the first time DJ has been so quiet in a long time. He hasn't used the phone or computer when usually Mandy and he argued over them for hours. He wouldn't admit it but the last night I heard him crying in his room. He misses his big sister and will do anything to help find her also. When his father and I separated for a while he acted up started doing things I never thought he'd do. Mandy turned to her friends and her writing to help her through it all. I was very thankful for that. I didn't need her acting up as well."

"Would you mind if I spoke to your son, DJ?" Hotch asked.

"He's actually not involved in their disappearance if that's what you think." Mandy's mother said surprised he'd even thing of a possibility "He's done much better sense we got him into counseling and his father and I got back together after some marriage counseling. No more acting up he found other ways to let out his feelings."

"I know that but I just want to ask him a few questions. It's to help us find your daughter and her friends." Hotch said reassuringly.

Mandy's mother nodded and Hotch crossed the room to DJ who didn't even care he was there. DJ still lay on the couch watching the TV screen but not really paying attention to what was happening. It was like he was looking through it at the wall.

"Hello DJ. Can I ask you a few questions?" Hotch asked.

DJ sat up silently. Hotch took that as an invitation and sat down.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner." and Hotch sat next to him. "Did you hear anything the night your sister went missing?"

"No, I listened to my music when I go to sleep, watch TV, or play on the computer at night until my dad gets home about two in the morning then I go to sleep." DJ sighed. "She was here at two when Dad got home. Dad said good night to her and me before he went to bed. She wasn't here when Mom woke up me up at five and went to wake her up too. No note either but Mom asked if Mandy had early morning and I shrugged. Neither of us nor Dad knew if she did. We guessed that was it until we got a call telling us Mandy missed all classes at school and had no call telling them she'd be gone. I've never seen Mom so distracted or Dad so upset. It's unnerving and emotions are up and tempers are short. I miss her lot more then I can truly say. Now I know what they mean when they say you don't know what you've got tell it's gone."

"DJ, we'll find her." He said and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Hey I just remembered something else." DJ suddenly said "She got a call that night from a guy. I don't know who it was but it got very heated between them. I could hear her yelling in her room at him."

"Thanks." Hotch said and left.

"I know that's how it really looks, Reid. That's a really nice assumption too but how do we know that's how he got in when there is no evidence proof?" JJ asked as they stood in the small darkened room Jessie slept in and they hadn't turned on the lights though they had dusted the light switch.

"Well, it looks like Jessie put up quite a big fight with him too," The room was a complete disaster. It looked like a small tornado had ripped through it.

Her small desk was overturned and papers and other things were scattered all over the floor some were broken. As Reid leaned down to examine the damage to something when something small scratched his arm and they heard a cat's yowl. They both got bit and scratched before they got out of the dark room to the lightened hallway. They were surprised the small animal didn't follow them into the hallway.

Hotch suddenly came down the hall with Kyle at his side.

"What happened?" He asked as he saw their scratches some that were bleeding.

"Something's in there. I think it's a very wild, mean cat that attacked us." Reid said.

"Have you dusted the light switch?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah," JJ said "One of the first things we dusted."

Kyle walked in and flipped the light switch with a smile. "Hey Chewy," He leaned down and picked up a black cat who ran to him and jumped into his arms. The cat seemed content sense he knew who Kyle was. "This is Chewbacca, or Chewy for short, Jessie's cat. He was a stray cat but is pretty nice if it knows who you are." Kyle said as the cat happily snuggled in his arms. "He's very protective of Jessie and all of us when we are around. We rescued him on a cold winter day last year at school. Mandy and Jessie's parents were the only ones that allowed the animal into their home and let him stay with them as long as Jessie took care of him and she always does."

"That cat is a deadly weapon," JJ said coming back into the room to continue their investigation. "Why didn't the cat attack the kidnapper if they were attacking Jessie?"

"Who said he didn't?" Kyle said "He sleeps in Jessie's arms most of the time. Maybe he didn't get to do anything without getting Jessie too."

"Do you know how he got in yet?" Hotch asked changing the subject from Chewy to the investigation.

"I have a clue but there is no evidence." Reid said, "As you can see, it's obvious they were here. I think he used the window sense the screen is missing. We dusted it but only Jessie's, Mandy's, Danni's, and Kyle's fingerprints were there."

"The screens right here," Kyle picked up Jessie's window screen from behind her bed. "But like I said Jessie's parents are really heavy sleepers and she uses the door but he must have used the window because the door was locked and he didn't know Jessie's parents are heavy sleepers. Meka and her both have a key to get in when they sneak out which they do quite often."

"It's the same as Mandy," Hotch said.

"Well two down one to go. I bet it's the same. See you later Chewy." Kyle put the cat down on the floor. As soon as he was free from Kyle, he walked straight over to Jessie's bed, and jumped onto it and meowed at Kyle. As if it was saying 'I miss her,' or, 'Where is she?'

"You and I both are in the same boat Chewy. We'll find her Chewy and when we do she will be okay." He petted the cat. "I miss her too but she'll be all right if she stays strong and I believe she will."

Jessie's parents were as upset as Mandy's but were still very worried. Neither of them went to work and kept looking at the door hoping Jessie would just walk in the front door and Meka hadn't gone to school either.

"Will you find her and bring her back to us?" Jessie's mom asked.

"Yes, we believe she is still alive and will always believe that until we find evidence that proves otherwise." Hotch told her just what he had told Mandy parents. "We always presume the victims are alive unless there is proof that tells us otherwise."

She looked at Meka who was watching TV like DJ had pretended to. "Meka started to cry when I told her Jessie was missing and had been kidnapped. She took it really hard. I miss my daughter and her friends are like my adopted daughters or sons too. When they come over I ask them to call me mom." She went to the wall and pulled down a picture. "This was taken only two days before they were taken." She handed the picture to him. It was like the one Mandy had given her except for the scenery clothes and there were more kids where in the frame. "Find them please."

"Can I talk to Meka?" Hotch asked.

"Yes." Jessie's mom went over to Meka who had the TV on but was watching but not seeing like DJ. "Meka this agent wants to speak to you."

"Okay." Meka said quietly.

Hotch sat next to her. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner. Meka did you hear anything the night Jessie disappeared?" he asked.

Meka looked over her shoulder her mom was talking to Reid. "Jessie came home after midnight the night she disappeared. I didn't tell on her because she didn't tell my mom I was out with my boyfriend the night before. We both have a key to the house so we can get in or out without difficulties. She went to bed soon after and I was up until about two in the morning then went to bed. As soon as I was asleep I didn't wake up until my mom shook me awake at five in the morning. Jessie was gone we thought she had forgotten to tell us about early mornings at dinner until the school called. My parents freaked out. I was scared to go to sleep last night. Dad slept on my floor. I'm scared to go to the bus stop alone too. Everything that I used to do on a daily basis is scary to do now someone has kidnapped Jessie. Don't tell my mom what I told you. She doesn't know Jessie and I sneak out."

"We'll find her Meka." He said patting her on the shoulder "Thanks for your time."

"Agent Hotchner, Jessie got a phone call that night before she disappeared. It was a guy but I didn't recognize the voice at all and Jessie was angry and spoke really sharp to him." Meka said.

"Thanks." Hotch said

Had the phone call been from the same guy that had called Mandy?

Gideon looked around the brightly lit room one more time trying to see what I had seen that night. My blinds were wide open on both my windows letting sunlight in and one screen was missing and that is, of course, how he got in as they suspected. The room wasn't torn apart but it wasn't exactly perfectly clean either. One thing that he was most interested about was in the corner on top of my desk was a binder and it looked like it was out of place with the other things on my desk. It was filled to the top with writing. A few notebooks were next to them but most of them had homework and notes from classes in them but the writing in this binder didn't look like it was not for school. It didn't look like it had anything to do with the investigation either but he was curious about the binder. What was in it?

As Reid and JJ walked in to the room with most of their scratches still bleeding, Gideon looked at them with a raised eyebrow as if to say, 'What happened to the two you?'

"We were attacked," JJ said.

"By Chewy, Jessie's mean wild cat," Reid said as Kyle walked in with Hotch right behind.

"I told you all ready that he's very protective of Jessie and well basically all of us because we saved him at school one day." Kyle explained. "He was freezing outside of the school's main doors in the middle of the winter. It was the first day after Christmas Break when we found him sitting outside in the cold air. It felt like it was twenty degrees below zero and everyone was hurrying past him to get inside and out of the cold bundled up in all their winter clothes. Not caring about the alone cold shorthaired black cat snuggled against the door trying to get warm from the air escaping when the door opened and closed. Jessie couldn't just leave him out there. She stopped to pick him up, and put him in her back pack and left it open a little so the cat could breath and took him inside with us. We helped her keep him from escaping during classes as she got things out and put things in her backpack. He meowed a lot but we denied knowing what it was that made the noise. For lunch I gave him my hamburger and Danielle gave him a fourth of her Chicken Fried Steak so he could get something to eat even though it isn't good for the cat to eat human food was all we had and Chewy was really skinny. I guessed he was a feral cat or he had been abandoned probably in front of the school during Christmas Break. A feral cat means it's a wild cat that was born wild; cats are born to survive like Mandy says. Though he escaped from us during lunch but he came back after the bell rang. Smart cat to know where to find us in that unfamiliar atmosphere he was in. We were afraid that we had lost him for good when he ran off during lunch. We were glad he came running at us as we were about to leave the lunch room and go to class. You know we couldn't leave him out there in the cold that morning. It's a living breathing thing that has feelings."

"It the same as Jessie and Mandy's too." He said without even looking around the room just at my window. "He got in through the window at all three places."

Kyle picked up the binder Gideon was curious about. He held it close to his chest like he was hugging it tightly.

"Danni never left this anywhere." Kyle said, "If she died she wanted to die with it in her arms or on her lap. I'll take care of it until we find her. I'll read it again for her. Danni..."

"For the last time Kyle her name is Danielle not Danni!" My mom yelled down the hall. "Call her Danielle, Kyle! That's why I've hung up on you so many times because her name is not Danni, its Danielle! I hate when people call her Danni because it's not her real name! Her name is Danielle so we all should call her Danielle! She doesn't have a nick name in this house! We don't believe in nick names here! I hate nick names because then kids have a hard time learning their real names if you don't use them!"

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"The Enchantments," Kyle said then quickly explained "Danni..."

"Kyle!" My mom yelled again.

"I mean Danielle wants to be a writer someday and a few years ago she started to write this story. It's called The Enchantments. It's a really cool Fantasy story and Danielle takes it everywhere she goes usually. Well I'll keep it for her until we find her and it will be a little entertaining to read though her rough draft. She is not that good of grammar or spelling at all but it has a great plot and good characters. She's been trying to get better at grammar and description. One of her mottos is practice makes perfect."

As they were leaving Hotch stopped to talk to my mom who sat in a chair in the living room where she could see both doors probably hoping I'd just walk in any minute too like Jessie's parents. "Danielle didn't run away from home if that's what you're thinking." She said as he sat down to ask her questions.

"No not at all." Hotch assured her.

"Is she alive still?" My mom said.

"We do believe so until we find evidence that says otherwise we like to assume that the victims are still alive." He said.

My mom got up and walked into my room and took a picture I had on my dresser and handed to him. "This was taken last Halloween but it's the most recent picture that I have that has the three of them in it."

It was all of us with more kids dressed up in costumes.

"Thank you we will do everything in our power to find them and bring them back home." Hotch turned to leave.

"One more thing I just thought of. A phone call came in that night I didn't recognized the voice and the caller ID didn't record a number." She sighed "Danielle yelled at whoever it was and hung up on them."

"Thanks for helping us." He said and left.

On the way back out the door he said, "None of the parents are involved. They were all too upset to be involved."

Kyle nodded "That was pretty obvious. I can profile too you know. We watched you do it so many times and the other agents do it so many times we learned to do it too. So people say we need more training but we are the kind of people who learn by watching people. We are visual learners obviously."


	5. HSR's

They were half way across my front lawn to the cars when they heard a loud shout from their right. "Kyle watch out! Jackie's running...!"

Next thing they knew Kyle was on the ground with someone on top of him. They reached for their guns but stopped when they saw it was just a young girl who had started to laugh. Kyle smiled and laughed a little as well.

"At you," Kyle finished the sentence sense the voice stopped and laughed again then looked at her before he said. "Jackie, you knocked me over again. Why do you always do that when it sometimes hurts you but not me? You nearly broke your leg last week knocking me over like that when we were up the canyon and rolled down hill into the lake."

"I do it all for fun Kyle! That is the first time this week; I'm going for a new record. My latest record is ten times in a week and that was last month." She continued laughing. "Besides Mr. That-Didn't-Hurt-Me-Because-I'm-Made-Of-Metal-And-Nothing-Ever-Hurts-Me-And-I- Have- No-Brain-And-I'm-Insane need I say more? You never get hurt no matter what we do to you Kyle. Jessie hits harder than any of us and you don't ever get hurt when she hits you. That means you never feel it when you get hurt except when she hits your stomach even then it doesn't hurt you very much."

"Get off of me so I can breathe a little easier Jackie. You're sitting right were my air goes and I didn't mean that in any way, shape, or form that your fat." Kyle said. "It's just true that I can barely breathe with you sitting on top of me. So please move. The only one who can sit on me and I can still breath is Danni. She only weighs ninety pounds last time she checked."

She stood up and reached down to help Kyle stand back up. They both brushed themselves off.

"I tried to warn you she was coming," A big group of kids came over together. The speaker was near the front of the group. "But I guess I was a little late because she saw you first and took off before we could stop her."

"Hi friends of our own high school clique," Kyle smiled at them all. "What are we?"

"HIGH SCHOOL REJECTS, ROCK ON, YEAH!" They cheered throwing their fists in the air with wide grins. Rejects was mixed with some saying Misfits but most said Rejects. We were the group of kids that didn't fit in anywhere else so we were our own little clique at the school. Grabbing people who were alone and didn't have many or any friends at random was our signature. We didn't ever not allow someone into our group of friends but we have kicked a couple out. We were the HSR's. People from other groups who didn't feel like they really fit in also joined our group.

"Well, we aren't much without our founders and presidency especially Danni, she the president you know. She came up with the group's name and rules and especially the idea in the first place when she met Mandy and Jessie. If it weren't for them we'd still be part of the wall or be trying to fit in to group we didn't belong in at all. We would all still be ignored and unaccepted." Jackie said looking at him. "Why are you and them not at school for two days straight without a phone call or warning? You usually tell us when you aren't going to be at school. It's only fair if you tell one of us if you're going to be gone for a day or two. Besides isn't at all usual at all for all of you to be sick at once. We were all starting to think you all had died."

"Haven't you all heard at all what happened to them?" Kyle asked them surprised.

"Heard what?" A boy asked. "What's going on Kyle?"

"You of all people should know, Logan. Your one of the few people I know of that actually reads the newspaper. They all just suddenly disappeared and were kidnapped."

They all looked around at each other like they were expecting someone to yell April Fools though it wasn't April or a joke.

"No way," Another girl said finally not believing Kyle and most of them didn't at first.

"Brittney, I'm not lying with this. This isn't so kind of sick joke either." Kyle said. "It's true, and you've got to believe me. Trust me and believe me because I'm not lying about it. This is not something I'd lie or joke about."

"Of course we trust you but let me get this straight first. Our president, vice president, and second vice president who are also our founders were kidnapped and are missing and no one bothered to tell us anything at all." Another girl said clicking them off on her fingers and then shrugged. "Nothing was said at the school today about them being kidnapped either. Well we aren't surprised sense we are some of the least popular kids in the whole world though we have the best and biggest group of friends in the school. And everyone knows our names. Still they should have said something about it so we knew a little at least about what was going on."

"What about you Kyle?" Another girl said. "Why weren't you kidnapped along with them? You always are with them so it's only logical that you should've been taken too."

"He forgot about me Tori, I don't know why." he said "They think it's because the girls were giving him too much trouble when they were taken and decided to come back later which he did but I wasn't in my room. I saw him and one of the agents, JJ, saved me though he wouldn't have found me in my room."

"And what else are you doing?" Tori promoted staring at the agents behind him. "Why are you still with them? It can't be because one of them just saved you."

"I'm helping the BAU team find them." Kyle explained.

"Excellent." One boy jumped forward. "I'm totally in too."

"Hey Nutcase Kyle," Kyle said.

"Hey Crazy Kyle," He grinned.

"Excuse me Kyle but can you please introduce us to your friends?" Gideon said.

"Oh we all know who you are. Kyle, Danni, Mandy, and Jessie talk about you all the time like an obsession." Another girl spoke. "I'm Jessica."

As each kid introduced themselves they had an interesting nick name system. Like Crazy Kyle and Nutcase Kyle or Little Josh and Big Josh and a few others that had the same name, the one they found was a total nick name was Motchie. We had three Brittney's and she was one of them. We called on Cheer Britt because she was a cheerleader and the other one Britt then Motchie which was named after one of her Anime characters she liked to draw.

"Can we help you find our friends?" Jessica asked. "We know them very well, and probably better then you."

"We want to help." Tori added. "We can't just sit around and wait for news. I hate waiting."

Trent grinned. "Now you know what it's like for all us actors!" He teased. "We hate waiting for a show to start that's when the what if's start and it drives us all nuts!"

"Like me!" Nutcase Kyle said.

Hotch shrugged. "Maybe we could use a little more help from you, kids, after all."

Jessie and Mandy woke up in the small room we were kept in with blurry vision. I was gone once again. Their minds were so fuzzy and muddled they didn't know what to really think because they couldn't really think with the drug they had been given and fell back to sleep. They and I had all been drugged sense we had tried to escape for the hundredth time in less than two days and the person how had taken us was starting to get very annoyed with it. He finally drugged us so we would be easier to control that way.

When I called Kyle the first time after he had drugged us I couldn't think because of the drug. My voice was very slurred and other signs were pretty obvious too. It didn't take him long to realize what was wrong with me. When Kyle knew it didn't take him long to freak out. He was totally out of control when he was that frantic.

"I need to find them right now! They're drugged right now for goodness sake! What if he overdoses them on whatever he gives them and they die?!" Hotch and Gideon heard for the thousandth time in the last hour sense my call had come in and Kyle heard me sounding totally different from normal and found out we were drugged. The call had been too short because whatever the rules that had been put into place I had broken them after less than thirty seconds because I couldn't think straight while I was drugged.

The team was really tired and so was everyone else that knew us but they knew no one could stop working on it until we were found and safe sense they knew I was at least alive and from what I said Mandy and Jessie were too and they had to find us and soon before the un-sub decided we weren't worth the trouble and killed us so we wouldn't be able to tell anyone who he was and where he was. They had found no reason yet for our kidnapping but that didn't mean there wasn't one.

"Kyle please calm down." Gideon said hoping they could stop him from doing anything drastic that could get him in the same position we were or worse dead if that's what the un-sub was planning " We have a few suspects right now and we are going to bring them in really soon."

"I'm just so worried about them right now that I figured out he's drugging them." He said near tears which was rare for him. He usually never showed his emotions but now he was showing them a lot more the normal. "I just feel so alone without them like I did when I realized I couldn't see my little sisters or brother because of my record. They are my best friends and like my sisters in fact they helped make me a HSR when they first met me. They made the group that I became a part of in only a day or two and everyone else in the group accepted me despite my differences. We remember that we're all human and have feelings and we have a rule that say that we have to accept everyone though we are all different."

"A HSR," Gideon said. "What does that stand for?"

"A High School Reject, the secretary or recorder." Kyle said not looking at him "I keep track of the other rejects, dates of get together's, and votes."

"What do you mean by votes?" Hotch asked curious but glad Kyle had calmed down a bit.

"Our group is kind of like a democracy." Kyle explained, "Like Jordan Stenquist, she broke the unwritten girl rule of asking a guy you know someone else likes out twice without permission and then the last straw was when she broke the rule of acceptation with Little Josh by telling him we didn't accept him just pretended to because we felt sorry for him. We voted and she is no longer a HSR besides she used Danni and all of us. She played off most of our sympathy everyday just about. She stole Danni's lunch card every other day and left Danni food in the locker but Danni finally had enough of her stealing it and told her to stop but she didn't. Finally she had to hide it from her."

"This is interesting." Gideon sat down trying to keep Kyle calm so he didn't do anything stupid. "Tell me more about your group of friends. They sound pretty interesting."

"Well, we have several unwritten rules. The ones no one can break and get away with Danni made up: No one gets killed, arrested, hospitalized, or permanently damaged. Then there are a lot of mottos: It's only illegal if…. Never mind. Forget that one."

"What is it Kyle?"

"Okay it's only illegal if you get caught and if you're stupid enough to get caught then you got what's coming to you. Look we've gone joy-riding during assemblies and missed several classes by sluffing. The most illegal thing we've done is when we were joy-riding in Danni's car and she went ninety on a twenty-five mph street. That's the worst thing we've done unless you count when Jessie lived in Arizona and I lived in California or other places. Our friends there did a lot of stupid stuff that was dangerous and most of it was stuff that was pretty illegal and very few of them got caught unless they were doing something pretty dumb that they knew they'd be caught doing it or someone told on them. We've never got caught speeding while we were all joy-riding. Danni has lived here her whole life and knows where all the hot spots that cops like to watch for people at."

Kyle was calm now so Gideon decided to tell him one more very important thing. "Kyle, are the girls very strong?"

"Depends on what you mean." Kyle said and explained which he seemed to be doing a lot lately "Physically no they aren't very strong but mentally yes they are very strong. Stronger than most people are and they are the strongest people I know."

"Then trust us to find them before they do anything very stupid and get in even more trouble then they all ready are." Gideon said.

"Trust me knowing them they all ready have done some pretty stupid stuff to get away for their kidnapper. Jessie will fight like no other. Mandy will too. Danni will too but she's not as strong like I said they aren't very strong physically. I think the reason she is taken to call me is because she will only come quietly if he had a gun pointed at her and Jessie or Mandy were threatened and even then if she gets a chance she'd fight but I know she wouldn't be able to get away from him very easily. She'd do anything for her friends or as we all call them her brothers and sisters. They are like the little brothers and sisters she never had in her family. She's the youngest in her family. She is almost the oldest by two or three months. Only a couple of us are a little bit older than her and if we are it's not by very much like I'm only younger than her by five months."

"Kyle I want you to trust us to find them before they get themselves hurt or killed."

"I do trust you with this but I just am so worried but if you do have a suspect then we'll find them soon. I want my sisters back home safe and hopefully soon."

Little Josh groaned talking it JJ and said, "Sense I'm one of the newest members of our group of friends you think you can pick on me. I was made a HSR only less than four months ago and that's because Danni grabbed me when she saw me sitting alone at a table at breakfast in the lunch room in one the table in a back corner where I though no one could see me. She hurried over and asked me if I had any friends. I told her I had no friends yet and it was because I was new in the school and hadn't had time to really make any friends and people mostly avoided me anyway. She grinned and said "Then at makes you one of us, you're a High School Reject like the rest of our group!" And I was dragged over to meet the other rejects like I was a movie star or some kind of celebrity. I was absorbed in the group really quickly like I had been there my whole life. My differences didn't matter much in their opinion that's what the rule of acceptance means. We are all accepted no matter what and no ifs, ands, ors, or buts about it."

JJ looked up, "Josh we are all just asking if you know what happened to Jessie, Mandy, or Danni. Do you know anything? Any enemies they had? Anyone you can think of that might hold a grudge against them? Anything at all that would help us find them even little details that seem unimportant could help us out."

"We all usually meet together at least once a month out of school, like go to a movie, or just hang out at the mall or a park. I missed the last three get together's because I was busy or sick," Josh answered as if it had something to do with the question.

"Okay that isn't what I need to know. So let's make this simple. When was the last time you saw them?"

"At school,"

"That's the last time you saw them before they disappeared?"

"Yeah,"

"You don't talk much at all do you?" JJ asked when he only said two are three words to the questions answers if he answered them at all.

"Can I go home now?" He asked annoyed. "Maybe I shouldn't have become an HSR in the first place. I thought it was a really good group of friends to be in but if this is the mess we are always getting into then no it really actually sucks to be an HSR. I feel like they are always ready to go on some kind of suicide mission with the FBI sense they started talking about you all every other breath sense you came to our school for the assembly at the Red Ribbon Week which I wish we had skipped. Next thing we know they're following you all around, and disappearing for weeks at a time coming back like they'd just had the time of their lives. Telling us about their adventure on a case with you like it was the greatest thing they had ever done."

"You talk more when you complain or don't answer the questions." JJ sighed.

"This is not what I expected when I saw those kids the first time. I promised my mom I'd find some friends at the school as soon as possible when we moved here so I did when I meet the HSR's," He said. "I didn't want to move here in the first place but my dad was offered a job. If I had a choice I'd still be living in Florida and not here. Like Jessie said 'Everyone here has been paired up sense elementary school and those who aren't and didn't move here after that time somehow missed that train.' Danni and Mandy are two of the ones who did miss the train that I know of sense they have lived here their whole entire lives. Not that they really cared what the fad was at the time. They were too busy trying to be themselves and fit in. Then they finally gave up and became the weird girls without even really trying. They stayed sane by doing things they loved. Mandy started to lose herself in her drawings and her stories and Danni in her stories."

Dona was telling Gideon that none of them knew anything and that if they knew something they tell them when Tori said something to Kayla that caught his attention immediately. "Ever sense then Camel said he'd get Danni back someday for breaking up with him though he deserved it. So now you know all about Danni's first ever boyfriend. I'm surprised she didn't tell you about him all ready."

"Who's Camel really?" Kayla asked.

"Jedi, Jeridiah Elise Harmon!" Tori said "Golly I though everyone heard of Camel Jerk-a-lot by now."

"Is he still going to your school?" Gideon said suddenly showing total interest in their conversation.

"Of course he is. He was only seventeen last time I heard about him a couple of months older then Danni." Tori said.

Hotch came up the hall.

"Do you think he would be able to do something like this?" Gideon asked when Hotch was passing.

"No, I don't think so because he's in the military but then again now that I think about it maybe he did do this," She said that made Hotch stop.

"Military training is common amongst criminal's right? Except honorably or dishonorably discharged is mostly what you find among them too." Tori said suddenly jumping up from where she had sat down.

"Time to get a real suspect, just don't tell Kyle I lied to him," Gideon said to Hotch quietly.

"I heard that," Kyle stood behind him. "I figured you had lied to me when you started to question all my friends. I know that they had nothing to do with this. They all would tell you everything they know and I know they didn't hurt the girls it's one of the rules. We care about our sisters too much too hurt them in anyway shape or form."

"I was just trying to keep you from getting yourself killed or kidnapped like your friends." Gideon said. "That's the last thing we need. If you go running around town or somewhere out there alone looking for them without someone you'll be leaving yourself like an open target that this kidnapper probably couldn't resist the temptation if it happened to present itself and that would be too much for him to resist. Remember what happened at your house when he came. You're lucky he didn't get you that time. If we hadn't of been there at that time he probably would have gotten you even with you sneaking out."

"Just remember what I said: they're my little older sisters and I'll do anything to find them. The HSR's are like my family. The family I wished I had. The family some of us will probably never have but want."

"That is understandable," Gideon said and left to go get Jedi thinking. _As teenagers their friends are their lives. That is what I've heard and from what I've seen it's true among this group of kids more than others. They act like a family. Maybe the HSR's aren't as different as people seem to see them as at their school. They may be different but that seems like its okay to them. Different is actually good in their eyes and that's not something you see very often in High School. That's a good rare quality to have that's hard to find at their age. It means they have empathy for each other. Most forget how to empathize in Middle School but not them. A rare but good quality I wish more kids had at their age._


	6. Attack

Jedi was really nervous in the interrogation room alone with Hotch. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know who Jessie or Mandy are at all. I never really got a chance to ever really meet those two girls before Danielle and I broke up. Our relationship fell into shambles and we never made up or got back together and we didn't even stay friends. Danielle doesn't like what she calls 'boomerang relationships.' I didn't even know Danielle had the nick name Danni now because no one I knew called her that when we were together because we had different friends who all left her after we broke up. Danielle and I were boyfriend and girlfriend for about a year maybe a little less or more. Besides it was completely my fault we broke up in the first place and I'll admit that. I did something totally stupid one night and she broke it off the next day and after I thought about what I did I believe she had every right to break up with me because I shouldn't have said or done what I did. I was being too selfish that night and she was upset after I called her and told her but I deserved what I got and she was right to break up with me. That taught me to respect a girl's feelings more than I used too. Whoever marries her in the end should know she's a very special girl and they are a lucky man. I keep hoping she'll give me a second chance someday but I don't think she thinks she can trust me anymore. I just keep hoping but I'm not even in her group of friends anymore and I'm having a hard time letting her go."

"What did you do or say that made her break up with you in the first place?" Hotch asked.

"I called her up one night and told her I didn't feel like I got enough attention in the morning at school. She hung up on me and for the rest of the night she wouldn't answer the phone when I called or it was busy because she was calling her friends to cheer her up. The next day she told me 'Welcome to Dump Ville, population you. I gave more attention than you ever deserved. Now get out of my life Jedi and don't even think about crawling back to me because I'm not changing my mind. I don't do boomerang relationships.' Now as I think about it I don't blame her for being upset at me about my phone call. She was always there waiting for me at her locker waiting in the morning and after school we talked for hours on the phone until her parents said 'Danielle you need to get off the phone now.' or 'Danielle in nine o'clock. You know the rules. No talking on the phone after nine.' I thought I deserved more from her then I was getting. I didn't deserve anything she gave me when I told her that. I didn't realize what I had with her until she told me we were through. Now I understand the saying: You don't know what you've got tell it's gone. I wish I could get her back but I don't think I will."

"So why are you so nervous then Jedi?" Tori was standing behind the glass with the HSR's and other agents.

"Because he's the guilty party and knows it very well." Trent said.

"And caught like a mouse in trap or in a corner with no way out." Dona said. "The cat has spotted him and is ready to pounce if he tries to run away."

"There is no proof that he's the guilty one until he admits it or we have proof. He's been nervous ever sense we brought him in here." Reid said trying to keep all of the HSR's quiet which wasn't an easy job.

After questioning Jedi for a while a lawyer walked in, "Don't say another word."

"Why that little son of a….," Tori started to say

"TORI," Trent shouted throwing his hand quickly covering her mouth before she could finish the phase. "CALLING HIM THAT ISN'T GOING TO HELP US FIND DANNI, MANDY, OR JESSI AT ALL, BESIDES YOU KNOW HOW DANNI FEELS ABOUT ANY OF US SWEARING! SHE'S BEGGED US NOT TO SWEAR IN FRONT OF HER SO WE ALL TRY NOT TO DO IT ALL ANYMORE! SAY S.O.B. OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT INSTEAD OF THAT WORD THAT I STOPPED YOU FROM SAYING! DID YOU LOSE THE LIST SHE GAVE YOU!?" So that's why they didn't swear anymore because I asked them not to do it around me so they didn't do it even when I wasn't around so they wouldn't accidently slip when I was around though it happen accidently because it was a bad habit they had from home. It bothered me ever sense I was little but I ignored it unless it was a friend then I'd ask them to stop swearing.

"Well, she called Walker that when he told her no when she asked him first to the Girl's Choice." Tori retorted after he removed his hand from her mouth so she could talk again.

"Well, that's true but that's because he said no because another girl hinted she was going to ask him and he told Danni no so he could go with the _popular _cheerleader. Besides she said S.O.B. not the three words like you were doing." Josh explained as Jedi kept his mouth shut.

Soon Jedi got up and left with his lawyer.

"You're letting him go?" Dona said in anger "YOU'RE LETTING A GUILTY MAN WALKED OUT THAT DOOR?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"There is no proof that he's guilty and he sounded like he was telling the truth." JJ said sighing.

"Um, HSR's what would our president or vice president's do in this situation?" Kyle suddenly broke in with a large grin on his face.

"We don't start a fight…" Dona said

"BUT WE DO FINISH ONE!" They yelled in unison.

That was all they said but no one knew what that meant until the very next day. Kyle went to school with the HSR's and then fifteen minutes later a call arrived telling them something they thought they might hear eventually.

"Kyle and the other kids from there group of friends aren't in class," Gideon said hanging up the phone.

"And Jedi?" JJ asked.

"Also missing," Gideon said.

Suddenly the phone rang again.

Gideon grabbed it and when he answered his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "We're on our way."

As he hung up he said "There's a huge fight with Jedi and all the HSR's and I bet you can guess who's winning when it one person against a group of people."

They ran out the door at top speed.

When they pulled up they stepped in the main foyer down the hall from the office they heard the commotion down by the gym. Jedi was on the ground with Kyle, Dona, Kayla, Jessica, and several others holding down shouting the same three words, "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Along with many other things being yelled as he tried to tell them he really didn't know where we were at all. Teachers were trying to stop the fight but weren't having much success.

It took all the teachers and agents just to pull them off of Jedi and keep them off of him. When they let the HSR's go they'd just jump right back on to the dog pile without a second's hesitation joining the yelling and screaming like they had never been pulled off in the first place.

When Jedi was finally free he took off running looking quite frightened but grateful to be away from the group of friends he had encountered accidentally on his way to class.

"What were you thinking?" Hotch asked Kyle when everything quieted down, the teachers had left, they had got the HSR's together, and were no longer have to hold people back from chasing after Jedi which several had to be chased down by Morgan and Gideon and some of the coaches that had come on the scene earlier. Kyle didn't have to answer because the others did it for him.

"He's guilty!" Tori said.

"And you let him walk away!" Dona added

"And our friends are still out there!" Kayla interjected.

"He's not guilty until we can prove it or he confuses." JJ said

They made sure the HSR's were safely in their classes then they started to try and think about their next move to deal with our disappearance. It was getting out their hands and going to the HSR's hands and a little too fast for their liking and that was something they didn't like to see. This was not a normal case either.

They had had us spies for a while and kind of missed having us spying on them because we turned into help more than usual. It was actually quite fun when it came to us.

Not to mention they knew Kyle had changed. He usually from what they could tell had an unusual amount of endless energy like the Energizer Bunny but it was like his supply was out. When we had all disappeared we had taken his energy with us. His battery charger was us but now that we were missing and gone so his battery was dying fast and no one could stop it.


	7. Escape

The phone rang when Kyle was pacing waiting for it again. He knew it had to be me and this time he was determined to keep me on for as long as possible for a trance so they could at least have a starting place for them to start looking for us.

"Hi." Was all I said then I gasped, "Oh my goodness. Is he crazy? What does he think he's doing?"

"Danni are you okay? What's going on over there?"

"He just suddenly left me out here at the pay phone all alone. He isn't even really watching me either. He doesn't think I'll do anything to get away because he thinks I won't try and run away without Jessie and Mandy."

"What are you talking about Danni? Don't do anything suicidal! Do you hear me? Don't do anything to get yourself killed!"

"Kyle trust me on this, I'm going to run away of course even though I don't have Jessie or Mandy with me at the moment. It might be the only chance I've got and I've got to take it now or it will pass and probably never arise again."

"Wait a minute before you do anything. Let's think this through. Where are you Danni? That way you don't have to run and we'll come and get you instead."

"I'm at the Wal-Mart, but don't come. I'll go to the school and head to the FBI headquarters. Meet me there in our alley and hurry."

"Danni, I all ready at the FBI headquarters as we speak. I've been trying to help the agents find you."

"Then just wait for me there okay Kyle. Don't you dare leave there. It's not safe because he wants you too. I'll be okay. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about me. Just wait for me to come."

The line went dead suddenly.I really had to get off the phone as quickly as possible if I was going to get a good head start like I needed. I ran away from the door and started taking the back roads as fast as I safely could without being seen by anyone. I had to make it, if not I think the kidnapper wouldn't let me live to see the sunrise because I had tried to get away.

I moved quickly and quietly with the grace of a wolf. I had done something like this in a game we had played in a church activity one time. It was a game called Fugitive. You try to get from one place to another without getting caught by the others that are driving around in cars looking for you.

My team was the only team that won. Not to mention I had been with the HSR's and I had been a spy for a while at the time. I had to use the skills I had used in that for this. Though it was only a game that time I felt like I might be able to do it again this time. One small difference that complicated things, this time I had to do it just as well if not better because this was much more than just a simple game but a life or death situation. I suddenly wished it was a game instead."Jessie, did hear him lock the door this time when he left?" Mandy asked suddenly sitting up realizing she hadn't heard the lock click back into place at all.

"No, I've gotten so used to the sound that I didn't hear it anymore. Why?" Jessie asked still lying down bored.

"Well he did forget to drug us again so is it possible he might have forgotten to lock the door." Mandy pointed out.

Jessie was off the single bed in less than a minute heading for the door. She turned the door knob and the door swung open revealing their only way out.

"You're a genius Mandy!" Jessie said jumping up excited to get out.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mandy said heading out the door.

"Wait what about Danni?" Jessie said suddenly stopping her by thinking about me. "We can't just leave her here all alone. Think about what that monster might do to our oldest littlest sister when he finds us gone leaving her behind. We can't just leave her here all alone to go through this alone. What if he takes her someplace else or worse kills her? I don't feel quite right about this Mandy. We need to stick together"

"Jessie listen to me I know you're worried. If we leave it's not that we're not going to leave Danni here to rot. We can go get help then come back for her," Mandy suggested. "Come on. We've got to leave now Jessie or we might never get another chance at this."

"I don't like the idea of leaving her here all alone with that creature that everyone thinks is a man." Jessie said uncertain. "He's evil to do this to us."

"This might be the only chance we'll get Jessie," Mandy said. "If we don't leave now we might never get away ever again. He's so confident he's gotten a little careless and those mistakes will give us a chance. We have got to use that to our advantage. Please if we don't leave now we'll never get away or he'll catch us and then we lose our only way out. "

"Okay Mandy I know you're right but I'm so worried about what he'll do to Danni when he finds out we escaped. You're also right that if we don't go now then we'll never get another chance to escape. All right I'll come with you but we are going directly to the FBI for help immediately after we get out of here," Jessie said and Mandy agreed.

They both left the small warehouse they had been imprisoned in hoping they wouldn't come back to find nothing more than my body left behind.Kyle was actually more frantic then he had ever been before and that meant he was near panic mode now that he heard I was running. He wouldn't stop pacing up and down the hall to stay calm but it wasn't working too well. He hadn't seen or heard from me at all sense I hung up the phone. He wanted to do something to help me but all he could do now was try to wait as patiently as possible for me to come. His mind was racing with all the possible what ifs thoughts he didn't want to think at the moment. He blocked them out to the best of his ability but he couldn't just shut off his thoughts.

"Now I know what Danni meant." He said to himself.

"What?" JJ came out of her office. They were all worried I might not make it without getting caught but didn't tell Kyle that in case he went off the deep end and panicked again and they didn't need that.

"Danni's in the plays at school. We all are but she does the acting with a few others. She always said her worse favorite part of it all is waiting for a show to start every night."

"And you're waiting for her to get here is like her waiting for a show to start as you say."

"Yeah and I know it feels like to anticipating something like this. She has scenes, what ifs, and thoughts she doesn't want going through her mind and now I know what she means when she says she hates waiting. It's not fun at all. Technical crews like me and most the others don't have to worry much we don't have costumes, lines, cues, and props to worry about just scenery, fly systems, and other stuff that is easy because Mr. Caldwell and Danny do most of the hard stuff. She and a few of the others are the main actors in our group of friends."

The phone in Hotch's office rang and Kyle nearly fell running into his office to hear him say, "Send them up."

"Is it Danni?" He asked him as he hung up.

"No, its Jessie and Mandy, they must have escaped also." Hotch said reassuringly.

"Where is she?" Kyle groaned.I ducked down into a bunch of bushes as I saw a car coming in my direction. I stayed put as the car passed me hiding in the bushes.

Suddenly I felt a hard object hit me in the back of the head. Stars flew before my eyes but I remained conscious.

"That was quite a nice try, Danielle," Our captor seethed grabbing a hold on my hair. "You gave me quite a scare when I found you gone. That's the last time I trust you not to leave your friends behind. You made a very stupid mistake when you tried to escape. Only a coward would leave others behind to suffer for their actions."

He dragged me from the bushes to his car which wasn't very far away parked in a driveway. He held my hair so tight it felt like it was causing me a headache adding that to the bruise his gun had caused when he slammed it into the back of my head much harder than necessary.

He threw me into the trunk of his car. When he slammed the lid and left me alone in total darkness. I started to whisper how stupid this whole situation was that my sisters and I were in. Now what was I going to do? I had lost my only chance to get away and it was probably my last one too if he didn't kill me

The elevator opened and Mandy and Jessie stepped out a little apprehensive about this whole scenario. They looked around uncertain wondering if they were really expected. No one was looking at them or cared that they were standing there either. They looked at each other worried feeling kind of stupid.

"Do they even know we are here or are we on the wrong floor?" Mandy whispered to Jessie uncertain why they were sent up when they weren't agents and didn't have badges or permission when they arrived there either.

Jessie shrugged unsure what to do and they didn't move from in front of the elevator because they didn't know what to say to anyone.

"JESSIE, MANDY YOU'RE BACK!" Kyle came running over as fast as he could. He threw his arms around both of them hugging both girls tightly at the same time clearly glad to see them both safe and sound not to mention they weren't hurt at all. Not even any bruises as far as he could tell when he lolled them up and down to make sure they were all right. Most of the other agents had gotten so used to Kyle yelling by now hardly anyone looked up at him to see what he was yelling about this time.

After a moment of hugging him back they finally felt total relief and their fear melted replaced with security.

"Hi, my big younger brother, you can let go of us now, Kyle. You're introducing my spine to my other organs and it's not comfortable." Jessie said pulling away from him, "So what's the news or trouble that you must have gotten into sense we last saw you? Tell us everything that's happened sense we were taken we've been out of touch with everyone so we have no idea what's going on!"

"Not much trouble really. I can't think of anything new to tell you." he said jumping up and down. He's energy was back now that Jessie and Mandy was with him. The only one missing from the reunion was me.

"Not much trouble Kyle is a total lie." Gideon said coming toward the girls. "Your friends and you attacked an innocent guy at school remember? Jedi hasn't forgotten about when you attacked him and we haven't either."

"Which that reminds me," Kyle turned to the girls. "Do you know at all who took you? Because he is going to prison for kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, and that's all I can think of at the moment. I hope they don't post bail. If they do then the HSR's will just have to take matters into our own hands again. We'll take care of the jerk by ourselves if we must, which wouldn't be very pleasant for him. I'll personally make sure of it myself that he learns his lesson of what happens when you mess with the HSR's."

They shook their heads indicated that they didn't know who it was that took them.

"We never really saw his face," Jessie told him. "He always wore a mask when we saw him and he had a gun that was obviously not registered because it didn't have a number on it and we didn't know anyone with a real gun. The closest thing to a real gun is the drama's gun props in the prop closet and the ones we are using in the upcoming show."

"Well, let's hear your story while we wait for Danni to arrive here as well," Gideon said.

"She escaped too," Mandy said relieved I was also going to be safe and with them also soon.

"Yeah but we haven't seen or heard from her yet," Kyle said, "But remember when we played Fugitive last summer with the church?"

"If we can win that she can get here not mention she had many of us with her that time," Jessie said. "She was the leader too and knew exactly what she was doing that's why we were the only team that won."

They said how they both woke up to someone pulling their screen out of their windows and coming in and then they said they fought but were kidnapped anyway.

After they finished Reid asked Jessie. "Jessie, did you know your wild cat attacks people he doesn't know?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your cat attacked me and JJ while we were investigating your disappearance," he explained. "Did you know he did that?"

"Chewy attacked them because he didn't know them," Kyle said. "They survived with a few scratches and bites. It's not like they got eaten. You know how protective he is of us sense we saved his life. We were the only ones who stopped and looked at him. We didn't rush by into the building like everyone else."

"We saved Chewy that's true. Yes I know he attacks people he doesn't know if he thinks I'm in any danger. He wasn't much help the night I was taken though." She sighed "I know he tried but there was too much chaos."

"What about Danni? Where was she when she escaped?" Mandy asked. "She should be here soon."

"She said she was at Wal-Mart when she called." Kyle said.

"Yeah but still she should have been here by now." Mandy said.

Suddenly Kyle's cell phone rang on the desk startling them all so each of them looked at it.

Hotch hit the button.

"Hello." Kyle said fear was on his face. Mandy and Jessie were both paling feeling the tension in the room.

"Kyle." I said quietly.

"Danni, where are you? Are you okay?" He said knowing I wasn't otherwise I wouldn't be calling him on the phone.

"I just called to say good-bye and that I love you as a brother. I want you to tell all the other HSR's I love them they're the best friends I've ever had and the only true ones I've ever met, and the little brothers and sisters I always wanted but would never have. Even though I'm one of the oldest in our group I always seem to be the younger sister because of how protective you all of me. I appreciated everything you all helped me find and be" The line went dead.

"He's going to kill her isn't he?" Gideon said.

Jessie nodded, "I think so or he is never going to let her call Kyle again. Let's all hope it's the latter. I don't want to lose her at all. She is like our sister of course and we don't want to lose a sister."

Mandy nodded "I don't think any of us want to lose Danni yet. She's the only one who can really empathize really well with us all because of her genetics and she doesn't care who you are or where you did you are her friend. Even if she's never been in the situations we have when we go to her she's so sensitive like her parents to others emotions it helps for us through it too even if we just need to have someone who will listen to us all, that's what of her best quality's a good listener and a shoulder to cry on. She's the one who will be there through think and thin. She the one we all go to when we need help or advice because she won't pretend to listen she really will no matter what. Only sometimes she needs someone to listen to her and that's where Mandy and I come in, we're her listening ears."

"And you aren't going to lose her at all, not yet anyway. You know where you were being held so let's go rescue your friend right now, or should I say let's go save your sister since that's what you always call her, your little older sister." Gideon said as they all headed out the door as fast as possible.

"By the way," Hotch said "Haven't you considered FBI training after you all finish High School?"

"I don't think we'll need all the training." Mandy said. "We do just as good if not better then you without training. We're naturals obviously."

"Oh by the way he can't get away from us in his car I memorized the license plate number when I last saw it and scratched it into the wall behind the bed so I wouldn't forget it." Jessie grinned. "He more then likely hasn't had time or bothered to change it yet I bet besides he didn't think we could escape."


	8. Rescue

The car stopped so abruptly that I slid back and hit my head on the back wall of the trunk that I was unhappily stuck in. I hated the cramped space and to make matters worse there was no clock and I liked to know the time. I wished I had my cell phone or a watch so I knew the time but I had nothing. The time seemed to pass too slowly when you are in the trunk of a car on route to who knows where. He already had stopped twice before. Once he let me out to let me call Kyle and tell him goodbye because I wouldn't be calling him again. The second time I wasn't let out of the trunk so I don't know where we had stopped that time but I suspected he had taken me back to the warehouse he had kept us prisoners in. Had he gotten Jessie and Mandy too? I had no answers yet.

Suddenly the car trunk lid popped open and he roughly grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the trunk, "You know, I really underestimated you and your so-called best friends or as you say your sisters. They left you behind and you tried to leave them behind. That isn't what a real true friend would do in your situation. It's not even what a really good friend would do. No friends I know would abandon their other friends who are in trouble at the same time. That's the act of nothing but a weak, total coward. That's what you all are, nothing but weak cowards." He threw me to the ground. I tried not to hurt myself by falling to the concrete in the parking lot we were at but I did skin my elbow and knee but they weren't bleeding too badly.

Did he just say that Mandy and Jessie had escaped? That was really good news to me and very encouraging too. It meant they were safe, and in a much better situation then I was at the moment. Despite what he thought I knew they would come back for me as soon as they could because I knew them all a lot better than he did. I had no doubts at all about that because I knew they would do anything for me. It was like the time there had been a small earthquake one time during the summer while I was at a camp. Jessie who wasn't even sixteen at the time so she was without a license drove to each of my friend's houses and picked them up and supplies just in case and drove up the canyon to the camp site I was at. She didn't get caught until they got to the camp okay to find me and though it had been close no injuries or damages to the campsites. Though I was fine they drove there to make sure I was. They were prepared to dig me out of a bunch of debris if they had too but that was unnecessary and I thought they had pretty much overreacted because the epicenter was closer to town then it was the camp and we hadn't even felt it.

The man took a hold of my wrists forcing me to stand up and dragged me away from the car leaving the trunk open, and then he took me to a river, and forced me under the bridge. Why the bridge? Was he going to kill me there where no one would find my body for months afterwards?

I started to struggle fearfully. Even though he had a gun in his hand I wasn't going to let him do what he wanted with me. If he was going to kill me he had to shoot me but he had other ideas that I didn't know about. He wanted me to suffer when I died. Not quickly and painlessly. He wanted to watch the light of life leave my eyes. "Wait, Jessie look," Mandy shouted. "It's that the same kind of car he drove?!"

"Yes it's the same color and model!" Jessie squinted through the window "It is his car! The same license plate number!"

Hotch slammed on the brakes and Morgan threw open the door before the car had fully stopped and ran past the car. He knew I had to be somewhere else since he had left the trunk wide open to the world. He pushed me down on the ground again though I continued to struggle frantically but it was useless because he was very strong. "I'm not letting you get away from me ever again Danielle!" I'd fallen into the stream of water that wasn't held back by the irrigation block they had down until winter when the water wasn't needed for the farms and sense we had had a warm winter and were in a drought the water was blocked earlier then normal. Then I realized he really was going to kill me but he wanted to drown me! That was one of the ways I didn't want to die! I screamed right before, he pushed my head under water.

I thought no one could hear me though I had screamed as loudly as I could. I also thought no one going to be in the park this late at night. Lucky for me, I was wrong. They all had heard me scream and knew I was in trouble and needed their help. They continued running around searching every possible place they could think of. They ran around the whole park and didn't know where to look for me.

My friends and the other agents all stood around unsure if I was dead already or not. Suddenly Reid realized what they were standing on. I couldn't hold my breath anymore, I needed air but there was none. I was going to black out and die. The man reached up to his mask and was about to pull it off when he turned then ran. I finally did black out and don't remember much after that. "He's getting away!" Morgan shouted running up stream after him.

"I got Danni," Reid pulled me out of the water. "JJ, get the paramedics quick. She's not breathing." He started CPR trying to revive me not sure if it was too late to save me or not. He hoped I would be okay

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Jessie shouted then she suddenly fainted.

"SHE CAN'T DIE!" Mandy said nearly collapsing.

Kyle suddenly got down by Jessie and was trying to wake her up. Gideon had Mandy sit down before she fell down which she was very close to doing.

JJ suddenly arrived with paramedics who started to a mister more CPR and got me out of the river bank. Jessie woke up and all three of my friends started pacing beside me. Morgan suddenly arrived soaked from head to foot. He started shooting at me and I ducked and got drenched. Because he pulled the irrigation block and the water being held back crashed down. Not to mention, he got away."

Jessie, Mandy, and Kyle all looked at him in fear know their necks were still on the line now that the kidnapper had escaped.

Suddenly they heard a noise from me and I turned my head and threw up all over Kyle's shoes. Then I opened my eyes. I was still alive!

"Thanks for your glad to see you present Danni, but I wish it was just a little less, um, gross," Kyle said.

"You're welcome and sorry you don't like it, well, you're the one standing where my head is." I said and then I fell back and started coughing up more water.

We were alive that was good but Hotch knew this was just the beginning of the end. The kidnapper was still out there and none of us had seen his face or knew where he lived and if they didn't catch him then he would try again to get us back.


	9. Back to Normal

**The Last Apprentice series is real and some really good books to read. They're a fantasy series and there are eight books so far in the series:**

**Revenge of the Witch  
Curse of the Bane  
Night of the Soul Stealer  
Attack of the Fiend  
Wrath of the Blood-Eye  
Clash of the Demons  
Rise of the Huntress  
Rage of the Fallen**

**They are the one of the series I'm reading now (along with the Rangers Apprentice also a great series except it is mostly fiction.) There are also three extra books called: **

**The Spook's Tale and Other Horrors  
The Coven of Witches  
The Spook's Bestiary**

**Also a really good ones (though I haven't read the Spook's Bestiary yet) to read but read the warning on the back and don't read them after dark. JK I do it all the time and I am just fine with it.**

**PS There are more books in the series now that's what you get from leaving town for a year and a half. You come back and they've changed everything.**

"I'm so bored about being here in the hospital for such a long time." I said groaning. "I don't think I can stand being here a minute longer without going insane soon."

"You're not alone in that feeling at all Danni. It's so boring here you can only watch so much TV, for so long without being bored to death. I don't need it either," Jessie looked at me, "but you do need it until you stop coughing and throwing up after your nearly fatal drowning. We almost lost you there. We're in here just so they can find out what we were being drugged with and make sure there is no side affects and to make sure we'll be all right."

Mandy, Jessie, and I were in the same room together luckily so we could talk without having to leave the room and no one else was in the room so we weren't bothering anyone when we were talking. There was a cop outside the door in case the kidnapper came for us while we were on our own unable to fight in the hospital.

"Isn't school out yet, I mean it got to be after three by now," Mandy said looking at the clock that was way off and needed new batteries which the nurse had promised to fix but never did, "or have the HSR's forgotten we are here or worse exist for all it seems like they care about us right now?!"

"Did our dear sweet second vice-president just take our groups name in vain?" Jackie walked in with almost all the HSR's in tow. "You should know better than thinking we'd all forget about you three as our presidency when the football players said we had to have a leader or president to become our own clique and for your information dear sweet sister of mine we're late because we were all out shopping for you so you can't be too mad at us."

"What were you out shopping for?" She asked. "Did your parents take you shopping by dragging you all over the place somewhere or did you go of your own accord?"

"We went together and we were shopping for the three of you and that is obviously of our own accord." She grinned "Why else would we go shopping for after school without our parents dragging us all over town for something when it's not Christmas or a birthday especially when we all hate shopping?"

"You went shopping for us? Why are you doing that when I know most of you don't like shopping at all for anyone?" I asked. "And please don't say you got us all clothes." I teased her.

"No clothes but its gifts of course. We bought you gifts, get well soon gifts," Kyle said and started to dance tossing us each a large stuffed animal. His energy was back on line exactly as it had been before but he was being a little gentler around the three of us while we were in the hospital.

All the stuffed animals were pretty big but not huge. Jessie had a tiger stuffed animal he favorite animal. Mandy's was a panda just like her personality gentle but ferocious when the need arose. Mine was a wolf my favorite animal as well.

"Have they caught our kidnapper yet or have a clue who it was or why they took us?" I asked anxiously hopping to hear them say yes sticking the wolf next to me on the bed loving it because it was soft and we all loved soft stuff. I had a stuffed coyote at home I slept with still though I knew I was too old for it

"No, but they, meaning the Criminal Minds Team, promised not to give up until they do catch him and punish him for his crimes if we don't get to him first," Kyle said as he stopped dancing to answer my question. "Not to mention they don't relish the idea of you three going back to school any time soon but I'll die with boredom without you three. I almost did today"

"Do you we can't go make to school then?" Mandy said. "We have to finish high school so we can graduate or someone is going to kill us like Danni said she would if we don't graduate and that's why she dragged Jessie and you to summer school to catch up on your credits and be back in good standing and have enough to make it through."

"Of course someone will have to dig me up first because my parents would surely do the job." I said "If I don't graduate then I'll be kicked out of my house with no job and not a penny to my name and then there will be trouble."

"If that happens you can come live with me then and we can share my room." Jessie smiled "My mom would let you come live with us. She absolutely loves you and would love you to come live with us any time."

"The reason they don't want you going back is because that means they have to keep track of four and the rest of the HSR's instead of just one like me," Kyle grinned. "They had to start doing that after we attacked Jedi. I think he's the one who took you."

Jackie gave us each a felt blanket.

"It wasn't Jedi who took us." I said spreading my blanket out over me with Trent's help just like Jessie and Mandy were doing with someone's help. "I would have recognized him and he's really tall. Not to mention he has red hair and the man who took us obviously had dark hair I saw a little of it when he turned his back on us one time and he started to take off his mask before he shut the door to lock us in the room but we still didn't see his face." I sighed and began to open a flat box Trent had handed to me after helping me with the blanket.

Trent explained as I opened it, "It took us all night last night to finish that for you so you better like it or I'll regret being so tired I feel asleep in Government class today and probably fail the quiz this week."

"Hey, that's my job. To stay up all night and not sleep in class unless the teacher is completely boring or has a monotone voice like Mrs. Lacy." I grinned; I could stay up all night and be wide awake most of the next day (with the wonderful help of sugar and caffeine but I stopped doing that when I started to get really sick to my stomach that I couldn't function on a daily basis.)

As I pulled a big white binder out of the box I looked at the front and gasped. "You didn't?" I squealed as I threw open the binder and started to cry, tears of joy and gratitude to my friends for typing up the Enchantments for me. All two hundred and eighty six pages were now typed up.

"We tried several different founts of the prophecy and chart," Trent hugged me. "We're glad you like it."

"Thank you," I cried. "I was wondering how long it would take me to type it all up when I finally finished writing it with the old printer my parents had died on us."

"Well Jackie can type over three hundred words a minute." Kyle laughed "I had to figure out what all your misspelled words were supposed to be and make sure the names were spelled correctly. Trent's good with grammar and so he corrected while Jackie typed and so forth. He edited it while Jackie typed and I read as she typed it all making sure it was just right for you and taking out or changing those movie lines I recognized."

I blushed sometimes I had a habit of doing that if I couldn't find a go enough sentence unless it was from another movie usually later I go back and revise that line if I could find it. I held the new binder and my freshly typed story close to my chest. "I'm glad I have such excellent friends like you all that would do that for me. Thank you so much all three of you for doing this for me."

"No problem-o!" Kyle said jumping around and the three of us rolled our eyes. The old crazy Kyle was back once again.

Then Jessica rushed in just barely arriving. "Sorry I'm late. Thank goodness my parents had some gift cards they let me have." She said handing a box to each of us.

Jessie opened hers and pulled out a book.

"You got us all books?" Jessie was puzzled.

"The kind each of you would like." Jessica said

Jessie looked and the title and said "Hey this is my favorite series, FableHaven, thanks Jessica."

Mandy opened hers and grinned "The new Anime series I've wanted to read and Anime books always have been my favorite!"

"Your turn Danni and I can't wait to see your face when you open it!" Jessica grinned. I opened it and I saw Revenge of the Witch first. "You got me The Last Apprentice series!" I shouted for joy.

"I must say it was job get them all including the new one which I almost didn't get because that was the last one on the shelf!" She said

"Thank you, thank you." I said pulling out the first book.

"Now we have something to do." Jessie said "Read it aloud Danni. I'm curious what you like so much about this series."

"Okay." I started to read Revenge of the Witch the first book of the Last Appearance series aloud and all my friends sat down to listen as I read. We took turns when I got tired.

We read until the doctors told our friends they had to leave so we could get a good night's sleep.

"Are you really sure this is a very good idea for them to being going back to school all ready when they just barely got out of the hospital, Hotch?" JJ asked as they pulled up in front of Kyle house to make sure he was safe on his way to school since we all wanted to still go the normal way, walking together. Well, what we thought was normal. We all had learned as HSR's there is no really such thing as normal. It was one of our many mottos, 'What's normal? There is no such thing as normal. What's normal for one person isn't to another thus there is no such thing as normal.'

"None of us really relished the idea of this at all JJ," Gideon said. "Still as you and I well know we owe it to these kids. Remember the last four cases they turned up on and helped us out. Especially that one in West Virginia, The Bossy Serial Killer, they noticed all the victims were all were actually all blond though the age, physical type, and sex didn't matter. He just was dying their hair blond because he hated blonds for some reason. It was because of his sister told him he was inferior and he never got over how she and their dad were always bossing him around like he couldn't do anything right while he was growing up and they were both blonds."

"You're right we couldn't have solved that case without their help." JJ nodded, "but what I mean is do you think that we should not let them go anywhere before we find their attacker. It's suicidal after he tried to kill Danni, he could try and kill them all while they are at school."

"I know what you're thinking, JJ, but their parents want them to go on as if business is normal and they do need to graduate from High School, though Danni did say after her mother said normal, 'What's normal? What's normal to us is not normal to others. So there is no such thing as normal.' I said this before we came we are going to make sure their attacker doesn't get another chance to hurt them. We owe them that much at least now after all of the help they gave us."

Kyle suddenly came out of his house and waved as he saw them waiting across the street for him to come out. He turned to walk up the street. They followed as he stopped at Mandy's. She came out as soon as he knocked and they continued walking up the street. The Criminal Minds Crew followed as we walked to the school together talking like old buddies, that we were Kyle started dancing and acting like the energizer bunny before we got to school. Then the Criminal Crew parked in the almost full parking lot and went inside and didn't have a hard time finding us since we told them where we'd go. The school I got to tell you is more like a very busy zoo in the morning before the warning bell then anything. Jocks meeting in teams, cheerleaders fixing their hair and makeup with hand held mirrors or spraying perfume all over the place, fan groups following the object of their group's affection, and of course, the HSR's is one of the larger groups in the place standing or sitting around in the commons area known as the fishbowl because it had a glass all around it with openings for people to enter and exit through. Kyle was checking a notebook with a list of names to make sure they all were there.

"Josh's missing, Tori's missing, Jackie's….." Next thing you knew he was on the ground his notebook flew from his hand. "Running at me again to knock me down once more for fun and to break her record of the most times she did this in a week."

"Got you my friend aka brother and the HSR's recorder Kyle," Jackie shouted.

"Okay now you've got me twice this week," Kyle said pushing her off him and getting up going to grab his note book from where it had flown.

"Sorry I'm late," Tori hurried over to us. "The bus was late today I felt like I was waiting forever for it to come to pick me up."

"It's breakfast time!" I shouted over the talking.

"All the little tables are all full by now you know," Logan arrived at that point. "And there was a last minute early morning today to test our lines and songs or be kicked out or lose our part so Trent will be a while sense he has to be tested on the most. They even tested him on the townsperson song though he's not in that number. Mrs. Wharton pointed that out after he was tested on it but he didn't mind he knew it by heart. He knows the whole show by heart."

"The little tables won't be full for very much longer," Jessie said. "Those little tables are our assigned seats remember. Everyone knows that even during lunch."

We all ran to the lunchroom sticking together walking around and sometimes through other groups to get where we were going as fast as possible almost taking up the whole hallway. The Criminal Minds clan was actually having a fun time trying to keep track of us, the leaders of the HSR's group though we didn't act like we were above anyone else in our group.

The little tables were quickly vacated by people when we entered since we always sat there, that is the exception of five HSR's already in their spots waiting for the rest of us to arrive. We sat down and started talking. Trent came in a few minutes later and he handed me a little note.

I started jumping up and down in my seat squealing.

"What?" Jessie said as I stopped jumping.

"Mrs. Wharton told me that if we could get Danni to get all her blocking down she would remain in the Beauty and the Beast Musical as Belle," He said smiling then he turned back to me, "Elise and many others want you to come to all early mornings that we aren't assigned so we can work with you. Elise wants to help you even though she'd get your part after your ordeal she doesn't care what part she gets anymore. Mrs. Wharton heard about it too and that's why she told us that if you learn your blocking and do them well when she tests us then you'll remain as Belle." Trent smiled and said "To tell you the truth as the Beast I'd rather dance with you. No offence to Elise but she wants to steer in the dances not me. Mrs. Wharton has noticed and told her not to but she just doesn't stop doing that. It's driving me mad. You let me steer you. I know that when I went to Prom with you a last year and you can really dance. Like you told me dancing is a freedom of movement when you let the music get a hold on you. I never have forgotten you telling me that and I tried it one time t a church dance and you were totally right."

"Consider it all done," I smiled. "You won't have to suffer dancing with Elise much longer my dear Prince. Besides I'll have no problem learning the blocking, for some weird reason I have always has this photographic memory when it comes to blocking, lines, and songs in plays or shows. With songs I only have to hear it a couple of times then sing it a couple more then I got it pretty much memorized. Blocking it pretty much easy for me to memorize I don't know why. I'm weird that way."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Parting of the ways now, you all have a good day." I said as Jessie, Mandy, and I left the lunch room with a few others that separated when we got to the halls or intersections.

Hotch, Gideon, JJ, and Reid all followed us girls, while Morgan went with Kyle who had left all ready to do some catch up work in his Math class since he had a D- and I had chewed him out for it saying 'You'll get an F if you don't catch up' so he did as I had said.

I walked Mandy and Jessie to their government class and then Trent caught up with us. "She's blocking 'Be Our Guest' today so we need to hurry because Elise and many others including me aren't in that number so we can start teaching you all the main scenes with me."

"See you sisters later." I shouted to Mandy and Jessie as I ran down the hall with Trent and the other actors in our group as Jessie and Mandy entered the classroom together with big smiles on their faces. As Reid did his best to follow me. We were as normal as all HSR's are which is strange to everyone else but we didn't care what they thought. We decided after a long time to just be ourselves because fitting in and being ourselves was an impossible task but to us it didn't matter anymore because HSR's learned not to care about being in the popular crowds anymore but just do our own thing.


	10. Breaking Down

"Well, that was a very memorable day," Reid said that evening when they arrived back at the office. "Danni is a very interesting person to observe. A lot more interesting than the others because there is something different about her and Mandy like a little light shines around them. Not all of the other HSR's have it but some do but not as bright as Danni and Mandy do. It's like an inner light that is very rare in most people."

They have been following us for only one week now and it was actually quite entertaining to them all.

"Speaking only for you, Reid," Morgan said sighing, "Trying to keep track of Kyle in the hallway is like trying to keep track of a star's movements in the middle of the day. He's impossible to follow with his boundless energy. He runs into people all the time and most just know when they see him to get out of the way or get run over. I'm surprised he's not a freight train with how he goes through the crowded hallway nearly plowing down anyone in his way. He's so full of energy during classes he's bouncing off the walls and I don't know how he's teachers can stand him being that way."

"Well, Danni is so small that she can move faster through the crowds in the hallway then I can, she practically can run and not run over anyone but weave in and out of groups of people standing around, but I always caught up with her when she got to class," Reid said. "She usually was sitting at her desk writing in one of her stories by the time I got through and arrived in her class."

"I saw Jessie really use one of their mottos," Gideon said, "The one the other HSR's used with Jedi. The one that says 'We don't start a fight but we will finish one.'"

"What do you mean by that?" JJ asked.

"Kids in one of the classes said that the HSR's should be sent to a mental hospital and spend the rest of their lives locked up there because they don't belong in a real sane society. Jessie said the perfect come back 'I didn't know we are mirrors nor have mirror with us all the time but I guess we do if you see that.' He took a swing at her but she kicked him and he went down but before he could get up she kicked him again telling him to take it back. A teacher pulled her away and told her to calm down or she'd be sent to ISP. I took her outside to talk to her thinking that her ordeal was getting to her but she said that motto and told me she was fine and she didn't throw the first punch but he did so she finished the fight. She said to him later when he said 'I'll see you after school,' 'Don't start something you can finish Buddy. Besides I don't start a fight but I will finish one with one hand tied behind my back. Besides I got a whole group of friends behind me and your standing alone.'"

Suddenly Hotch's phone rang. He picked it up and a frantic voice was on the other end was talking too fast for them to understand. They all heard my mom yell two words they all understood. "DANIELLE'S MISSING!"

He hung up the phone and they hurried to the elevator as fast as they could go. Had the kidnapper gotten to me again?I was sitting alone at Summit Elementary, a school not far from my house, on the swings in the playground. Tears were streaming in rivers down my face. I was alone but wasn't worried about it either because I knew the town almost better then anyone.

"Danni," I heard Trent calling my nick name as he ran across the parking lot to me when he saw me sitting there all alone in the near darkness of twilight. "Are you all right?" He said as he slowed as he came toward me when I didn't raise my head at all.

I nodded silently to answer.

"Danni, I know you're lying to me," he sat in the swing next to me. "Come on you can tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared," I said looking up. He could see that I'd been crying. My eyes were all red, my cheeks were tear stained from how long I'd been crying, and tears were still in my eyes and slowly streaming down my cheeks.

"Can I call Hotch and the Criminal Minds Crew to tell them that I found you and that you're all right? They and the other HSR's are all looking for you and they are all worried sick." He asked pulling out his cell flip phone and opening it.

I nodded but added, "Just please don't tell them where I am. I don't want a big audience; I just want to be alone. You can stay here too if you want to but you can leave if you want to also. I'll be fine here. I know the trees over there better than anyone." I said nodding to the trees across the soccer field and baseball diamonds, "I could hide in there and not be found if I needed to though no one would think to come here looking for me at this time of night."

He nodded. As he called I didn't even listen to his conversation not caring what was said. After he finished talking to Hotch he hung up and asked me what was wrong again.

"I'm scared."

"You said that but of what?"

"Someone trying to drown me of course, I've had several nightmares about it now."

"I understand that's what that man tried to do to you when you were rescued and you almost didn't make it through. They said we almost lost you that night and that you were lucky to survive."

"I'm also really scared that if I let down my guard for more the second he'll be able to get into my room again. I have so many nightmares about him and can't sleep because of what happened to me. In all my dreams though he's faceless because he was about to pull off his mask when I was about to black out to show me his face but he didn't get a chance to. We were found right before he did."

Trent got up and came behind me and rubbed my neck giving me a relaxing massage on my shoulders and back. He felt my tense muscles start to relax immediately. He rubbed until I was almost asleep in the swing comfortable in the absolute silence.

"How did you get here?" He finally asked curious because there wasn't a car in the parking lot.

"I have a bike," I said pointing a bicycle lying fifteen feet way, "I couldn't take the car. My parents would know and stop me. They hardly let me out of the house. I just felt trapped and smothered. I had to get out before I had a break down in front of them."

"They're really worried about you. Hotch went to tell them you are fine and with a friend right now."

I nodded, "I guessed he would do that so they wouldn't worry themselves sick but I wanted to go somewhere to be alone and have a good cry because they keep telling me to just get over it and crying doesn't help much but I can't. It's easier said than done. Don't they understand I have been through so much that it's suddenly scary to do everyday things? My brother said 'Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it.' They just don't seem to understand what I've really been through. He almost killed me for goodness sake. That's not an easy thing for me to just suddenly forget."

"Do you feel better now that you've had a pretty good cry?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little bit better, but I still haven't figured out how I'm going to just get over this. Tears seem to have healing powers but even they can't wash away everything. Like all my fear of something else happening until I know this guy is dead or behind bars where he belongs so he can't hurt us or anyone else ever again."

"Do you want to go home now or not?"

"No, not yet really because I'll probably just be yelled at by my parents and I really don't feel like I want to sit and listen to another of my mom's lectures for an hour and a half before they let me go to my room."

"Hey, I've got an idea of what we can do," Trent smiled, "how about we practice our lines so we can make sure you got them along with the songs and blocking and I'll try and teach you what you haven't learned yet? Do you want to do that right now?"

I smiled, "You always know what to do to make me feel better Trent. I love practicing my Drama because I can leave this hectic world for a minute and go somewhere else totally different and I can feel free from reality in a world I wish was real. It wouldn't be so critical and accepting only those like everyone else."

He kissed my cheek gently, "I made it my self-appointed job, Danni."

I felt a sensation I hadn't felt much of before but I loved that feeling. It was like a tingling sensation running up my spine and through my body. It was a feeling that most people my age didn't know or realize what it really was. It was a true, pure, love and I knew it.

Trent smiled and said. "Did you feel that too?"

"Feel that what?" I said smiling.

"That tingling sensation surging through your body and that overflowing feeling of happiness," He said trying to explain it.

"Yes I did feel it and know what it is. Do you know what it is?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes do you?" He asked with excitement on his face.

"Yes I do. It's love." I said.

Finally in the moonlight with the stars sparkling like they down on the two of us we finally kissed our first, real, true kiss. Not like the ones we did on stage when you had to do it as actors but this one was real a real true kiss of love and passion and I never wanted to stop but finally we did

I spent that night at Trent's house. His parents let me use the spare bedroom and my parents brought me clothes and took my bike home before my dad left for work the next morning. The next day Mandy and Jessie wouldn't let it drop until they gave me a telling off for running off alone without telling anyone where I was going. They walked into my early mornings with Trent and the others as I was learning the dance to the song "Beauty and the Beast." I had just finished learning the blocking to the song "Home" and started working on "Belle" the day before yesterday while Mrs. Wharton blocked "How Long Must this Go On?" with Trent but kept changing her mind what she wanted him to do when she saw him doing it and we knew the final touches would be put in during a dress rehearsal when we were in costume and had the set put in so we could move around the set and see what we had to work with.

"Perfect," Elise squealed with absolute delight as we finished the dance scene she had just finished teaching me.

"Yeah, it was a perfect runaway job," Mandy interjected and interrupting our rehearsal which normally people would start yelling for them to shut up. Not this time because at the moment the room was pretty much empty except for a few people who had shown up early and were just sitting around doing pretty much nothing, last minute homework, or catching up on a few more Z's like the front row was doing. They were all lying around on the floor and some were snoring very loudly or drooling.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you Danni when you just suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth and no one knew where you were?" Jessie asked jumping up on to the stage with Mandy right behind her. "We thought he had taken you again and were afraid he had killed you all ready when we found out you were suddenly gone."

"Look Hotch, all ready gave me a lecture this morning before we started the blocking, I don't need another one from you two too right now and if you can't tell I'm a little busy right now.." I said and turned to Elise. "Sorry they interrupted you Elise, continue please."

"Well let's do that one more time and if you do it right again we'll move on to the next scene." She said delighted with how fast I was learning the blocking she had practiced for weeks and I learned it in almost no time at all with few mistakes if any at all.

We started the scene when Jessie and Mandy jumped off the stage to get out of the way so we could do it perfect. They then noticed JJ was sitting on the fourth row from the stage. She nodded as they walked out. Morgan and Reid were waiting for them outside the auditorium.

Elise finally said we had done enough for one morning and complimented how fast I had learned most of the blocking in such a short time to learn it all.

"She has a photographic memory with blocking, Elise." Trent explained as he jumped off the stage and turned around to lift me off.

He took my hand gently and led me out of the auditorium to the lunchroom to meet up with everyone else. So we could meet the other HSR's in there for a good breakfast which Mrs. Wharton hardly ever allowed at early mornings. Elise knew I needed it because when I was taken we were given very little food if any at all. Sometimes we got only scraps that looked like they had come from garbage cans.

All the HSR's pretty much gave me a telling off for running off, and then, I was extremely grateful, it was forgotten and everyone acted like it didn't happen. When the bell rang for class we all got separated to go to our classes.

Trent walked with me to first hour with JJ following as best she could in that hallway which is like a road with thousands cars trying to zigzag through each other to get to their destinations at a certain time. In school it is obviously the tardy bell. Most made it barely in time. All those clunkers (HSR's) did and most of the sports cars (popular kids) didn't.

We got to class in pretty much no time and did roll call which was when we counted off. On the first day of class we were given a number and that was how we did roll. After roll Mrs. Wharton wanted to see the dance sequence Elise had finished teaching me that morning when she saw Trent and I were both there. I knew it was one of the tests Trent had warned me about the day I got the note. I took a deep breath and got up on the stage. Trent took his place and winked knowing I could do it as well as Elise could and she had had weeks to learn it and me only days. We did it just as perfect as we had that morning. Mrs. Wharton told us that she was very impressed that I had learned that because it was the hardest part for Elise to learn she made a few minor adjustment and suggestions then she started finishing up with "Be Our Guest." Sense they all had several different dance sequences with a lot of people. It was the longest and hardest to block and learn especially with people liked doing dumb things or talking.

Elise and the rest that weren't needed went into the other room with us to watch Trent and I learn. One of them wasn't too happy with how close Trent was to me. Elise was offered a part of one of the dishes but declined saying she'd rather be a towns person or chorus person instead of a dancer like the other two years before.

That day and for many days after Trent stuck to me like glue, I waited for him after class and he walked me to my next class not caring if he was tardy or not. That is until his parents got a call from the administration during school asking them what they should do sense Trent seemed to suddenly stop caring about getting to his classes on time which usually happened before someone dropped out of high school. They told them that he should be sent to ISP when he was late for class knowing he wasn't going to drop out.

That's when Hotch stepped in to get him off the hook. He told them Trent was more worried about me getting to my next class safely then getting to his next class on time. They let him off when he was late sense he was just trying to help me and they all knew what had happened to me and my sisters. Trent knew I was still really scared of drowning. Though I wasn't near any water sources during class (unless you count the water fountains, toilets, and sinks) and the pool was locked during school hours (except for swimming or PE classes) I didn't feel quite safe. Most people had heard about our ordeal but didn't question us about it (the Criminal Minds Crew had asked them not to) which I was glad for as well, not wanting to talk about it unless it was with someone I felt comfortable with. Sense Trent started to hang around me more I hadn't had another break down. I spent a lot of time with him which no else questioned that either (except for Jackie because they had been girlfriend and boyfriend for only a month but she finally let it all go.)


	11. Willy

"Trent, will you please stop trying to pull her any closer before I decide to murder you because it's starting to drive me nuts?" Jessie said glaring at him across the table between them. "I hate you holding her like that. You aren't married to her yet golly and you won't have a chance to if I decide to kill you first if you pull her any closer."

"Hey it's not that bad." He said "I'm just holding her close Jessie not making out with her or doing anything inappropriate you know. I'm not like the social butterflies in hall who like making out in the public like some of the cheerleaders do and stuff which drives me crazy. "

"I agree!" Cheer Britt said "The caption of the football team and the caption of the cheerleading squad do it all the time and trust me it is disgusting to watch. They look like they are like trying to eat each other's faces off and it's just so gross. I surprised they both don't have her make up smeared all over their face after they do that kind of stuff."

Everyone laughed but had to agree with her it wasn't right or appropriate.

"Yeah but still Trent, you're holding her way too close for comfort right now you idiot!" She retorted standing up leaning across the table glaring at him as if daring him to reply to her words. "Don't argue with me and let her go before I decide to hit you."

Trent had an arm around my waist and we were like Siamese twins with how close we were sitting to each other. I was practically sitting on his lap.

"Excuse me, Jessie if you don't mind, sorry to interrupt your tirade, but he's just holding me but not in a bad way at all. Also as if you didn't notice I was just about to call for a vote anyway so sit down so we can get it over with or are we going to sit here all day waiting for it." I said and then continued where I had left off. "All in favor of excluding Smiley aka Derek from The HSR's, raise your hand." Kyle counted and wrote down the number." All opposed," Only three hands were raised. "Smiley is no longer a member of The High School Rejects clique at Sky View High School. Though we still have to be nice to him he is not to be told of get together's or invited to them and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. You all get the picture. If you don't ask Kyle for a record of my normal stupid non-existing speech thing I do on a daily basis."

"I want one!" Nutcase Kyle and Crazy Kyle called out in unison suddenly.

The other HSR's laughed at their stupid answer when they knew there was no paper to get.

Tori smiled and lean back in her seat, "Boy I'm glad to finally be rid of Smiley and for good this time. I still can't believe he did that to me of all things. It was just so cruel and so unlike him to do that. I didn't think he could be that mean to anyone especially not one of us since he was one of us. He seemed so nice to us the rest of the time but that night I don't know what got into him.. Why was he so mean that night? I mean we voted for him to get him on the student counsel but he lost big time because he was one of us at that time even if a lot of people knew and liked him."

"Well, he knew this would happen, because I warned him when he started being all high and mighty I better then you." I said. "We don't allow that kind of behavior in our group and he knew it. It's kind of a no brainier after we kicked Jordan out last year for what she did to me and Logan. He now thinks he's better then us but he doesn't have what we have a whole group of true friends."

"Well the handicapped girl he went with, I could have understood why he went with her and I would have handled it. Sharing him with her for the night would have been fine with me but not the other two girls he ended up with." Tori said shaking her head "Why didn't he just say he all ready had a date to the girl's choice dance instead of doing what he did? I would have understood if he would have just told me about it."

We all shrugged not sure why he had done what he did but he was the only one who did and wasn't saying. We had voted on kicking Smiley out of the clique because of what he had done to Tori at the girl's choice dance which was the worst kind of behavior possible. He had given her a fake address and then showed up at the dance with two other girls and left with two others. Rule of acceptance was shattered with his cruel and unacceptable behavior to Tori. It was a rude and unkind thing. Like the phone call I got one night from a guy pretending to ask me out. I knew that what he did was low especially when I could hear laughter in the background. I told him he was sick and this was lower then low. My last words to him when I knew what was going on were "Get a life!" It wasn't a funny joke.

I decided it was time to change the subject. "Hey, that reminds me. Did you hear of that guy who rapped his order to at IHOP to the waitress and was arrested for it? It reminds me of the shirt my brother wears sometimes." I laughed "Stupidity is not a crime you are free to go. It's so funny what people get arrested for these days. It's like stupid things that they do for kicks are crimes now days. I mean he was just being a kid and having a bit of fun according to his friends who were with him that day. It's like the kids that rapped their order at the drive-thru at a McDonald's around the corner from where they lived. They got tickets for it too. Isn't that just the dumbest thing to get in trouble for? If someone raps something just laugh about it don't call the cops on them. If the waitress didn't understand what he was ordering she could ask for an interpretation after he was finished."

Reid, JJ, and Gideon watched this play out with interest. Hotch was more interested with a small boy standing by the door to the lunch room watching us. He had been watching us for several weeks now. Hotch hadn't mentioned him to us in case we all jumped to conclusions which we seemed to do a lot lately when they mentioned someone, anyone, at our school that wasn't a member of our group.

Jessie suddenly had noticed him too. "Guess what Danni, I hate to tell you this, but it looks like your handicapped stalkers back again for the, what is it, the fiftieth time. He didn't seem to learn his lesson last time we told him to leave you alone. Maybe we should send Big Josh after him again since he's scared of him and left you alone for at least a month last year when Big Josh went for him."

I turned to see him watching us in the doorway and groaned unhappily. "Why can't he get the hint that I don't like him at all? I don't want him hanging around us at all you know. Be nice to him one time and he latches on to you like a leach. Big Josh told him he'd throw him in his locker dead with all the gory details which our ears are too delicate to hear. Knowing Josh the way we do, we don't want to know. Seriously remember how he told off Nick when he was stalking Jessie last trimester? We all heard him because we were all in here and I hate when people use that kind of language. At the time he didn't care as long as Nick just finally left Jessie alone because he was just making her paranoid. I didn't even tell him off because he apologized after Nick took off like a lost puppy with his tail between his legs."

"I'll take care of him." Trent squeezed my shoulder and left chasing the boy down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later he was back with the boy's notebook in his hands looking angry.

"Look at this; Willy's been spying on Danni, Jessie, Kyle, and Mandy." He threw the notebook on to the table. We read things we had done several weeks ago.

"Willy's been spying on us, but he couldn't be the kidnapper." I said, "He too small, the kidnapper was a lot bigger and stronger than him and us. Not to mention Willy's mentally unstable so he isn't smart enough to come up with this kind of a plan and carry it out correctly. Jessie and Mandy both could over power him easily. I could too. None of us could over power the guy who took us."

Hotch looked at the notebook and said, "He might not be the master mind but he might be worth looking into." Hotch left and found Willy and took him for questioning leaving Morgan to keep an eye on Jessie for the day.

Willy finally couldn't stand it much longer anymore sitting in the interrogation room alone with Hotch, "Can I please call my dad?" He begged for the eighth time sense he had been brought in for questioning. He was shaking from how scared he was in the situation.

"A lawyer is the only person you can call," Hotch said. "Or if you can't afford one the state can provide you with one."

"My dad can get me one," He said still begging. "He works with lawyers all the time. He is a lawyer himself. He can come in and represent me or he'll send one of the ones he works with to do it for him."

Hotch finally allowed him to call his dad to ask for a lawyer and tell him what was happening.

Fifteen minutes after Willy made the call and all the HSR's walked in with us I had a Wendy's bag in my hand in it was a few hamburgers for me, Jessi, and Mandy since the HSR's put together a few dollars for us to at least get something s we would eat. It was lunchtime and we left the school even though we should have stayed.

"I hoped he confesses to being involved," Tori said. "Why else would he be spying on you all if he's not involved in your kidnapping?"

JJ shrugged, "I still think you should have stayed at school and let Hotch handle this. Oh well at least you aren't missing any classes just your lunchtime. I'll go see if he has said anything useful about his involvement in your kidnapping."

I pulled out the burgers as we waited hoping to hear that they had some kind of clue to who the master mind was behind our kidnapping and that he would be caught immediately. After a minute or two of waiting after we finished our lunch a man in a black suit got off the elevator and walked right past us without really even looking at us.

"Oh no, he's got a lawyer." I said. "Or his guardian got one for him. What do we do now?"

"Um, follow the lawyer." Jessie suggested and we all agreed to do just that and try to hinder him from getting to Willy before we got the information we so desperately needed to get.

We ran after the lawyer and ran into JJ who stopped us from chasing the lawyer down and stopping him. "No confession and that lawyers in there now but…"

"Need this," Trent interrupted handing her the notebook Willy had dropped when Trent came after him. "Hotch forgot to grab it when he went after Willy and found him hiding in a boys bathroom. How dumb is that? Who at our age would hide in a boy's bathroom? A five year old would hide in there but we aren't little kids anymore."

JJ quickly called Hotch who came out and got the notebook.

"Can we watch the interrogation please?" Jessie asked.

JJ remembered the last time the HSR's had watched a person being interrogated. "Last time you weren't quiet at all."

"What?" Mandy said confused.

"She means us." Kyle said.

"We'll be quiet this time sense the girls are back." Trent said pulling me closer to him gently.

She let us in to the glass where we could see them interrogating Willy who looked still terrified even with the lawyer sitting next to him.

"My client is my son and is obviously innocent because there is no proof and he doesn't know anything about any kidnapping." The lawyer who had turned out to be his dad said.

"This is my proof." Hotch held up the notebook and slapped it down on the table top. "Sense those three started going back to school he's either following one or all of them or their friend who was almost kidnapped. Why were you spying on them all William?"

"You don't have to answer that."

"It's okay Dad because I'm innocent. Someone called me about a week before they disappeared and offered me fifty dollars a day to help him. I agreed because you know I could use fifty buck. My job was to make sure a door was locked; I think it was so they couldn't escape while he was gone. I just had to make sure a room was locked which I thought was strange. I didn't know what was in there or even care. I didn't ask either because part of the job was to not ask questions at all. He said if he thought I needed the information he'd give it to me. Well, the day I was sick they got away."

"So you did help kidnap us," Jessie whispered. "Well actually more like help hold us against our will."

"He wasn't too happy that they had escaped and Danielle was rescued but said it wasn't my fault. I told him I didn't want to be part of this anymore since I found out I what was really going on. He offered my one hundred dollars a day just to watch them and write down their activities. I've been doing that everyday sense then. He hasn't really contacted me other then the two phone calls much he's only paying me by mail but no return address or stamp so he just drops it off at night but I've never seen him do it either."

"What's his name?" Hotch asked

"He told me I could call him WM." Willy dropped his head. "I never really meant to hurt anyone besides I love Danielle. I couldn't do a thing to hurt her."

I rolled my eyes and made a face. "He is defiantly my stalker."

"WM," Reid said startling us all, "That can mean thousands of things. It could be a guy or girl using a voice changer or something."

"It isn't a girl Reid. He's much too big to be a girl." I said.

Reid continued. "He must have changed license plates on his car sense we can't find his car."

"It could mean weird monster. Or even better weird maniac." Crazy Kyle said.

"So we still are going to be killed by a weird manic known as WM!" Mandy shouted. "Besides Willy doesn't really like Danni, he nothing but her stalker. She was just nice to him once and he translated that into she loves me. Oh golly I'm not even that dumb anymore. I didn't think anyone was until I met Willy who was following her around like a lost puppy until she was completely paranoid. What's his problem?"

"He said I loved him because I said Hi to him once in the lunch line because I'm just a nice person and kids were teasing him and I told them to stop. I learned that was a big mistake in a hurry." I groaned. "Then he wouldn't just leave me alone and started mentioning marriage. That was a bit overboard not to mention freaky."

"And no you aren't going to be killed by WM, whoever that is." Gideon said interrupting us. "We still owe you a lot more then we can repay at one time."


	12. Attempt

I was so used to cars following me around everywhere I went by now. So when the car pulled out of the driveway across the street I didn't think anything much about it at all. I had to be Morgan coming to the dress rehearsal tonight like he had told me he would do at school that day but he wouldn't watch sense Mrs. Wharton had told them they couldn't watch the show until a show night. We had finished the practice with Elise so early that I was able to come home eat and take a nap before dress rehearsal tonight. It was going to be a long night with dress rehearsal. Trent had to stay and do the transformation a few times so Jessie, and Mandy, who had choose Jessica and Kyle to help so they could get it right tonight.

I walked down the street. Trent said he'd walk from the school to make sure I got there safely but I felt pretty safe with the Criminal Minds Crew tailing us pretty much everywhere we went now days. I had left my tote with my costumes and props at school but I could care less at the moment. I would only have to drag it to school that night which was crazy especially sense it was really heavy. After tonight I had to bring it home and get my pictures taken for my Portfolio that I had to hand in after I got my Beauty and the Beast pictures and the show was finished.

I must not have paid enough attention because I didn't see the car that I thought was tailing me pass me.

"DANIELLE!" I heard someone shout my name up ahead.

I looked up, and froze in a state of near panic and terror that was welling up inside me. It was him and again as he pointed his gun at me too. I still stood frozen in the spot in total horror at the sight of him. I started to shake in fear I could barely remain standing on my feet. My legs felt like jelly didn't want to hold my weight anymore but I wasn't going to collapse. I swore silently to myself that I wasn't going to fall now. This was not good and I had to find a way out of this situation and fast before he decided to do something to make me move.

"Get in the car," He said pointed at his car behind him but I didn't move or breathe. "You can either do it now or I will make you." He took a step forward.

I chided myself for being so stupid. It wasn't Morgan following me at all; it had been him the whole time. I should have realized that but I hadn't been paying much attention to who was in the car, when it passed me, or that it had even passed me at all.

I stood stock still as if I was still frozen in terror and shock but my mind raced as fast as it could for an escape route, any escape that would help me. I then I found only one way out of the situation, I threw myself in the alleyway I was standing near hoping to get out on the other side. Unfortunately there was a high fence blocking my way out. I was trapped in an alley with no way out.

"From now on I'm learning about these alleys nearby my house that I never walk through." I grumbled as I turned around to see him blocking my way back out. I flattened against the fence scared spit less. I knew I'd collapse now that I was trapped if I didn't lean against something. I didn't know the alleys near my house just the ones around the FBI headquarters so we could spy. Now I wished that I did know about the ones around my house otherwise I wouldn't be trapped in this one.

"You've trapped yourself in here Danielle." he said with relish. I had heard his voice before. I started to rack my brain to place it with face or even better a name. I came up empty.

"Danni!" I heard Trent call my name from up the street. Had he seen me? I hoped so because I wanted to be saved not be taken by this man ever again.

"Don't you dare think about answering that boy," He said coming closer. "If you want him to live you better keep your mouth shut. No one can save you now Danielle unless they die. You're going to come with me quietly if you don't I'll go kill your friends before you can warn them I'm coming to get them."

"Please you don't have to do this. We can talk this over please." My mouth was dry I could barely talk and my voice was shaking because I was trembling like there was an earthquake.

"Shut up." He said to me and I gulped trying to find a way out but there was nothing I could do. I didn't have much of a choice but to go with him or he kill my friends.

"She doesn't have to not answer or be quiet if she doesn't want to," I heard Morgan say from behind him. "And your wrong about no one is saving her right now. I saw you pass her in your car and now you're trying to take her again against her will and I'm glad I did see that because I have all the evidence I need to prove it was you who took the three girls in the first place." He turned to see Morgan pointing his gun at him, "You didn't want Jessie or Mandy did you just Danni but you took them all to throw us off your trail. Drop your gun and come quietly or I'll shoot you if I have too."

The man who had taken me before suddenly shot at Morgan but missed and continued shooting until he was out of the alley and back in his car driving away as fast as he could. Was it just me or was he a bad shot? Morgan shot at him but missed him and his car.

Trent had heard the shots and ran to the alley. Morgan pointed to where I stood pale against the fence like I was frozen ice solid. He came to me but I was still standing my back to the fence like I was a part of it. When he touched my arm I collapsed into his arms crying uncontrollably. I had finally collapsed in the safety of his arms. He held me tightly to him but I couldn't stop shaking. I vowed at that moment that I would never leave my house alone ever again.

Morgan came back and said. "He did change his license plate but I didn't get the new one. How's Danni?"

"Danni, listen to me, nothing happened to you, and its okay you're safe now and he can't hurt you again." Trent was trying to calm me down. I was clinging to him like my life depended on him crying and shaking uncontrollably. "I'm here now, Danni. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise. You're going to be all right. I'm here to protect you now and I won't leave you, I promise."

Trent picked me up and carried me to Morgan's car and he drove us the rest of the way to the school as I calmed down and stopped crying before we arrived which was good that didn't need me a mess before dress rehearsal.

None of us know really exactly know how I got through all the rehearsals that week after what had happened to me. They thought I'd have a mental break down or another panic attack at school. Thankfully I didn't have either of those things at school or during the day. I had a hard time sleeping again. The first night after I had nearly been taken again my parents had to call Trent to come calm me down because I was screaming after I woke from a nightmare. They had called the FBI but I was still in a panic attack state and they couldn't calm me down and they suggested they call Trent.

Trent had me sleep at his house again after that night and he slept on the floor by the bed which I really thought was nice of him. It was really sweet. Every time I woke up in a state of a panic attack and nearly out of control which happened a lot. He'd comfort me and hold me until I went back to sleep then he'd lay me down and go back to sleep on the floor himself.

Only one attempt had been made to kidnap me again and that meant that we had to be even more careful then before. My friends all got warned after I was rescued. I was so jumpy but I did well at rehearsal sense I wasn't Danielle on stage. I left my world for a minute on stage and I loved that feeling ever since I first did drama.

All my friends knew it every year seen we had started High School I had been in all the musicals. My freshman year I'm been Princess Winifred in Once upon a Mattress, Gertrude the Bird in Seussical my sophomore year, and been Princess December in Twelve Dancing Princesses the year before. I really knew how to change my personally to be the character and my drama teacher had seen it the first day I had stepped foot on the stage at Sky View when I was only eight years old and was in Saturday's Warrior as Shelly.

My church had decided to do Saturday's Warrior and I played Shelly the main part that was meant for a girl my age at that time. I was one of the select few who had been called in to see in a line up so they could choose the members of the family that would fit in well. Along with most of the other girls and boys they wanted to see. I was chosen along with most of the Wassom family who did a lot of acting and singing and thought they were better then everyone else because of it. It figured those girls said they could do without Shelly because they didn't want me in the show and the director Mrs. Olsen heard them. She told them that it was enough or they would be kicked out and they would put in their understudies if they didn't stop badgering me unkindly. I was working as hard if not harder than any of them. The boys were getting along great with me it was just the Wassom kids that had problems with me and got all the girl parts but one. I had known them my whole life and they hated me for no reason.

I had a really great talent to really make believe I was this person I portrayed on stage and it wasn't too hard for me. It came naturally to me ever since I was a little girl. Mrs. Wharton saw me portray a boss for a jewelry store owner stop someone from stealing, a girl from a Dr Seuss book, a girl running away from home and running into a wolf in the forest, and a women sitting on a park bench who was having trouble writing a book. The things she had chosen for us to perform at tryouts mostly made up off the top of our heads with no time to talk to the person before we were put on. It was to see how we improvised if something went wrong and if we could keep from laughing and stay in character when the unexpected happened.

Though we searched no one we knew had a car like the one I saw. It had to be someone in Drama or worked in the school in the Drama department for them to know there was a dress rehearsal that night because Mrs. Wharton had not scheduled it until the day before because some kids were messing around and goofing off during the dress rehearsal during school while we were doing some last minute blocking and it was always the curtain call that was blocked last and kids messed around during. The rehearsal wasn't going right though most like Trent and me were working as hard as possible and not messing around at all by trading masks, wigs, or hats or whatever else they could think of.

It was Thursday, the opening night and everyone was excited for the show of Beauty and the Beast to start. The HSR's who weren't on the technical crew or other things needed volunteered to be ushers or run the concessions so they all could go to all the shows for free along with the Criminal Minds Crew. They came back stage before and after the show to make sure I was all right even though they weren't supposed to. Several promised they wouldn't leave until I was leaving as well.

During the first show we came to a part that was so funny that all the HSR's were excited for sense they had heard about it from several people. Every one of them and the Criminal Minds Crew laughed. To everyone surprise even Hotch laughed too! He smiled and no one had ever seen him smile before.

Throughout the whole show everything went perfectly right. After the show Hotch was still smiling. A smile no one expected to ever see. Even the transformation went right which was the only part where anything could go wrong. It was surprise to everyone including the ones who had tried to do it before Jessie, Mandy, Jessieca and Kyle that nothing went wrong on it.

As they went out to meet me after the show and they all said, "Danni did you know, you've done the impossible thing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked between all the little kids who wanted to meet the Disney Princess, Belle because that's who they thought I really was though their parents knew the truth. Many said I was their favorite princess and I thanked them and hugged them all and their parents usually ended up taking pictures of them with me because they thought the kids were cute and I was so sweet with them.

No one answered me so I was very confused until I saw Hotch was smiling. I was glad he smiled it was something we all needed to do more often. A smile can make the whole world a whole lot brighter. Some smiles can make a room brighter and his did just that.

Someone watched us with an angry scowl. He wanted me to be alone for just a minute but for now I wasn't but he was going to be so he couldn't get me back. He wouldn't give up. He'd get me one way or another if it was the last thing he did.


	13. Walker

"You're more than right about the dress being too long. It is a little too long, while maybe a foot too long," Cody, the costume director, was fitting me for Belle's dress. The one they all ready had made was too big for me, and was trying it figure out if they could shorten, and tighten it so it would fit me the way it should.

Trent was giggling uncontrollably behind me trying to hide it so I wouldn't notice him laughing.

"Turn around," Cody told me. I did to see Trent laughing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone but you can fit in that dress," He said between laughs sense he stopped trying to hide it anymore because I had noticed him laughing. "Not to mention you are the only one that doesn't have costumes and we are opening in less than a week."

"It's because I'm a very small girl," I said shrugging. "Belle is supposed to be small. She is in the movie, remember?"

Cody finished fitting me and told me to quickly go change so he could fix the dress for tonight's dress rehearsal and a couple of girls came with me to help me take it off since it was huge and had many layers. Thankfully this was the last costume they had to fix for me. I ran out of the room holding the dress up so I didn't step on it as I walked. Trent started giggling again until Mrs. Wharton said that it was time to try the transformation again. That was the part Trent hated above all others. The technical crew people that were in charge of that part were very bad at the fly system. He wished Jessie or someone he knew and trusted was doing it because he knew they would not do anything wrong on purpose knowing I'd kill them for it and knew how to work the fly system. The group do it didn't mess up on purpose but the transformation was the hardest part to do whether it was too technical or not and they had no idea how to work the fly system.

I stepped out of the dressing room, dressed in a navy blue blouse and jeans with the dress draped over my arms so I could give it to Cody. I found Gideon talking to Elise, "WM, only Walker McKenna has those initials but Walker wouldn't do this. He's too nice of guy to hurt a fly at all."

"That's true Elise," I said. "Except he can and will sometimes be a real total jerk to some girls sometimes. I asked him to girl's choice and he dropped me so he could go with a cheerleader a week before the dance so I ended up not going at all. Luckily my parents took me to a movie of my choice to help me feel better since I was feeling down and my confidence was at an all time low."

Elise nodded, "I can believe that and I know I heard about that too and a lot of girls never liked him or went out with him after that incident. Ready to finish the last of the blocking sense it's only the last of the song "Belle." You only have one piece left and those in it are not busy at the moment, then we'll run through the whole thing after school before Dress Rehearsal if Trent and you don't mind staying here after school and I'll talk to a couple of others to see if they will too."

I nodded, "I don't mind. My parents will bring me some Wendy's or such for dinner if I call and tell them I'm staying at the school. You'll have to ask Trent though I don't know about him."

I suddenly could hear Trent yelling something from the stage. I ran into the auditorium to see what was going on and what he was yelling about. He hadn't had enough time to get on the fly system correctly so he was hanging wrong on the fly system and was getting tangled up. I broke out laughing at him. He didn't think it was very funny. Most of the Drama kids did and were laughing their heads off the Technical Director, Danny, and the Technical Drama Teacher, Mr. Caldwell, was trying to figure out how to get him down without hurting him before the fly broke and didn't work. Suddenly Walker approached me while we were all still watching Trent struggling in his panicked state.

"Hey Danielle," he said.

"Hi," I said but doubled up with laughter and calling "Trent panicking doesn't make things better it makes them worse. Rule number one in any situation especially dangerous ones like this one is don't panic. So please calm down or it will just make things worse for everyone."

"It's easy for you to say that Danni!" he shouted back. "You're not hanging upside down in a fly system tangled up!"

I broke out laughing again at him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and practice lines at my house after dress rehearsal tonight." he said after my laughing fit subsided. "We need to practice if we want to be good and you're the only one I have scenes with that I haven't practiced with yet." Walker was playing Gaston. "I need to practice the song "Me" with you so we don't run into each other on the stage during the show."

"No, sorry, but I promised I'd go to VI with some of the others tonight, I'll be too busy. I won't have time until next Thursday. Besides we'll know if we are going to run into each other tonight." That was the truth not to mention I was trying to keep the Criminal Minds crew from freaking out if I disappeared like the night I had my break down so I never went anywhere alone at all unless a large group was going there as well.

"You won't be able to come over and work on it until a show night it would be too late by then." He said.

"Sorry Walker I'm going to be really busy," I said that was also true I wasn't really going to go anywhere without my friends or a big group of people around to keep me safe. I didn't want to be alone or with only a small group around. Because they still hadn't got my kidnapper in custody yet so I was still in a lot of danger and I had to be careful.

"It's okay," He said shrugging "Maybe tonight if you could come early to rehearsal."

"I'll all ready be here. Elise, Trent and I are going to run through the play with me. If you want you can come to and we will go through it all together and it will be a good time to do it beside you and Trent can do the fight scene so I can see it and know what to do."

"Sure sounds like fun." He said and walked away.

Gideon had seen this exchange and didn't know if this was normal behavior for Walker or strange. Sense I didn't seem to be too worried about it he didn't think it was normal and decided it wasn't something to worry about either because I knew most of the kids in Drama better than him. It wasn't strange for Walker because all the main parts wanted to be the best they could so it was only natural for them to want to practice.

"That's it." Danny finally said. "Jessie, Mandy, pick a couple of others and you do this part because you won't mess it up."

Trent was finally let down off the fly.


	14. Revelead

Nutcase Kyle ran to the front when I came out with Trent for the curtain call on the closing night. She handed me a dozen roses. I knew who they were from: the Criminal Minds Crew. They couldn't hide anything for the HSR's but they still hadn't learned that quite yet. I took the final bow of my last and final high school play. Life was really good. The cheering and applause was loud it made most of the younger kids cover their ears. It was a standing ovation that Mrs. Wharton always wanted us to get and we had gotten it every night of this show.

The friendly faces and happy tears around me of the other seniors who knew this was probably going to be their last and final musical they'd ever be in made me forget for a long time that danger was still all around for us. I really took me forever to get to the dressing room sense so many little kids wanted to meet Belle because she was their favorite Disney Princess and friends wanted some last minute pictures with me before we all left. I gave Jessie my car keys so everyone could put the roses they had gotten for me and the others in the show (which was a HSR's tradition that started my sophomore year) in my car.

I went to dressing room and hung up all my costumes after checking them back in with Cody and got dressed when the door to the dressing room opened. I had the most costumes so almost all of the other girls had left but me because of their single costumes or two costumes they had to check in. I had about ten costumes to check back in.

"Hello everyone dressed?" Walker's voice echoed in to the empty room except for me.

"I'm naked," It was an inside drama joke everyone in Drama said when someone called into the dressing room, "No one in here but me and I'm dressed." I called after we both stopped laughing at the inside Drama joke.

"Well," he stepped around the corner, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and watch a movie. Some of the others from Drama are going to be there too."

"I can't Walker sorry. I have plans with my HSR friends." I said stuffing my props that didn't need to be checked in because they were mine into my tote and putting the lid on it and putting it on the counter.

"What does HSR stand for?" He asked. "I've heard you use that all the time but I have no idea what it means. Most of us don't understand that either."

"High School Rejects," I said it turning to look at him. "Though some of us say misfits most of us say rejects. It's true we aren't popular if you think about it. Besides we don't fit in anywhere else so we made our own group and clique here in school. Everyone and anyone who wants to be can be an HSR but they have to follow the rules which are pretty simple and easy to do."

"Oh come on Danielle," He said. "Forget your other friends and come to my house with your Drama friends. They'll understand if you want to spend more time with the senior Drama kids before this is all over."

"Walker we planned these get togethers weeks ago," I said and turned to him. "Sorry but I have a really different commitment here that I want to keep. This group is more important to me than any of the Drama kids because they are more trustworthy and I hate the dressing room gossip that happens in here all of the time. I've heard my own name in here several times when they think I've left the room and you wouldn't believe some of things that are said in here about me and others. It's not right I tell you, it's not. If people have something to say to me I'd appreciate it if they said it to my face rather than behind my back because I can try and change what they don't like about me if they would just tell me face to face."

Suddenly he pulled out his hand that he had behind his back holding a gun. "You're coming to my house whether you want to or not Danielle."

"Not again," I groaned then I realized something. "It was you, it was you the whole time and I didn't realize it. I thought you just wanted to be nice to me but you wanted to catch me alone with you. No one else is going to your house. You tried to kill me. Why are you doing this Walker? I didn't think you had the guts to try something like this."

"Your right, I wanted to get you alone so I could get you back after you were rescued. I'm so tired of your so called HSR friends that you call brothers and sisters being in my way all the time. Why didn't you go to Junior Prom with me when Trent asked you after me? I should have gone with you. I asked you first. Why did you go with him and not me?" He asked advancing on me.

"Doesn't that sound familiar to you?" I stepped back until I was up against the back counter. "It was a better offer. You said you would go with me to the girl's choice then that cheerleader asked you and you dropped me two weeks before the dance and I ended up not going at all since all the boys I knew had a date. Not to mention, I'd rather have stayed home on the Prom night then gone with you when I figured out how much of a jerk you really are under that mask you wear all the time and some can't see who you really are but I can see through it. You know you can put on a good mask but in the end it can't hide everything someday it will all fall apart beneath your feet and the world will see what you really are. That happens because the only person you can't really fool is yourself."

Suddenly the door opened, "Danni are you there?" It was Trent.

Walker lunged at me covering my mouth so I couldn't scream and pointed his gun at the corner by the door.

"Danni, I'm coming in." He stepped around the corner.

"Hello Trent." Walker said relishing the whole situation.

"Walker what are you doing?" Trent was as surprised as I was at this revelation of who WM really was.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He still had his gun pointed at Trent. "I'm taking what I want. All I want is her and I'm taking her. In fact she's going to be my free ticket out of here."

"Look Walker you don't have to do this." Trent said. "Let her go and we can talk this over."

"And who's going to stop me from getting what I want? You won't make it more than three steps toward me before I shoot you. I acted like I was a bad shoot but to tell you the truth I'm really not. I was taught to be hunter by my dad and I nailed my first deer when I was only four years old." He had to be exaggerating.

"Walker, listen to me. Just let her go before you do something you'll regret for the rest of your life please."

"No, I'm not going to let her go because I wanted to get her alone with me but she's hard to convince."

"Let's just talk this over. We can find some kind of solution and you don't have to do this. There are other things you can do. You don't have to take her away from everyone. Let's talk this over."

"What's there to talk about Trent? I just talked to her now I have what I want. She is what I wanted this whole time and I'm taking her and no one is going to be able to stop me. Not you, not the FBI, and not any of her other friends. By tonight I'll leave town with her and no one will ever find me, catch me, or stop me for that matter. I'll have her and no one will stop me when I'm gone. She'll be mine and no one is going to be able to stop me this time. At first I wanted to kill her for what she did to me but luckily for her I changed my mind. I'm going to make her fall in love with me and marry me."

"Please, just let her go. You don't understand what you're doing to her. She'll never love you if you make her go with you. She'll hate you for forcing her into this. No one can love someone who forces them into a situation they never wanted to be in the first place. Love can't be forced."

"You're wrong. I know she won't love me at first but soon she will learn to love me because all ones like her do eventually in time when they see that the one who they are with is the one they truly love. She is all that I want and I'm going to take her and no one can stop me. She'll be only mine, you dimwit. You understand me, she'll be mine. I know what I want now so I'll take it. She will love me in time and forget all about you and all the other friends she had. In fact why don't I just kill you since I know she loves you and that would be easier for me to get her to forget you when she with me if you are dead. With you gone she'll have no one to turn to but me to replace you in her life and heal her heart."

I moved quickly in fear when he said he'd kill Trent and I couldn't let him do that. I horse kicked him as hard as I could in the most significant place I could think of: the groin. He went down hard taking me with him dropping his gun and it clattered to the floor I kicked it away before he could get it and shoot me or Trent. Trent grabbed the gun that skidded across the floor toward him. Walker got up pulling me up with him, pushed me as hard as he could that I fell hard on to the tile floor, and ran out the door to escape yelling."This isn't over yet Danielle! I will get you in time and you'll be mine someday!"

Leaving the room was his giant mistake and one he would soon regret. He didn't realize what was awaiting him outside of the room in the hallway, something that he couldn't have avoided even if he wanted to.

"LET'S GET HIM NOW!" The shout that sounded after Walker exited the girls dressing room surprised him and before he could think of who it was and what was happening to him he was thrown on the ground and had a dog pile of all the HSR's fall on top of him pinning him to the floor just like they had done to Jedi when they had attacked him believing he had taken us and was holding us against our will. To Walker's dismay he felt his body being smashed as flat as a pancake and he could barely get enough breath into his lungs to state him his arms and legs were pinned as well and no matter how hard he tried to move it was impossible. They had been waiting for me when they had seen Walker enter the dressing room and after a while they knew something was wrong since neither of us had left the room yet and watched Trent enter the room to find out what was going on. Unfortunately for Walker Jessie had cracked the door open after Trent entered so they could hear what was going on inside the whole time so they knew what Walker had said to him and what he planned to do to with me. The HSR's who all were listen getting more angry the whole time and like a family they knew they had to act when he came out. We all remembered one thing we found extremely important sometimes, family are the ones that you choose to turn to when you need help and when you are in danger whether it's real or imagined they are there for you. Friends will most likely save their own skin usually but when we were in trouble we turned to each other and people could see we were a lot more than just really close friends, we were practically brothers and sisters.

Meanwhile while all the HSR's were dog piling on Walker in the hall pinning him to the floor outside the dressing room a very different scene was happening inside. Trent came to me as soon as Walker fled. He knelt next to me and held me as tight as he could without hurting me and I was shaking fearfully like I was having a seizure but Trent knew I wasn't since he had been watching me since the first time he met me and he had always felt something was very special and different about me than anyone else he'd ever met. He'd never felt for any girl the way he felt for me.

He cared for me a lot more than anyone I knew. Me, a strange, imaginative, friendless, bully target, that no one knew except for all the rumors they heard that destroyed a none existent reputation that I so wanted to have before the HSR's. A girl no one really cared about until she and her friends made themselves and others the HSR's which he had joined when he quit the Chess team to purse his drama and lost all his friends because of his decision to not continue with Chess. All his old friends hated him for quitting and called him a quitter. After they told him that they were no longer friends he met Jackie and soon after the HSR's and was absorbed into our group quickly and found that we were the best group of friends anyone could ask for. He had always loved me in silence because he didn't know how he could tell me without me turning to run in the opposite direction like so many girls had in his past when he told them he liked them. I had done the exact opposite when I found out he liked me I had practically run to him in a figurative sense.

When we heard the shout of 'let's get him now' outside the door I sighed with pure relief and felt security envelop me as I sat in Trent's arms knowing Walker wasn't going to hurt us now and not ever again. The kidnapper had been caught by the HSR's. The motto of 'you mess with one of us you mess with all of us' had come through after all this time. We had stuck together like we always should, like a family should stick together and we always would.

"Are you going to be all right now Danni?" He asked as I pulled away from him and I stopped shivering. "He's been caught and he can't hurt you or anyone else anymore. He wouldn't be able to hurt any of us ever again for as long as we live."

"It's over." I breathed "I can't believe it's finally really over. We actually got away from him and survived. Now he's been caught. I can't believe this whole nightmarish experience isn't just a dream, I had. I can't believe we actually survived this whole ordeal. I can't believe it's all really over. It's a miracle that we survived it and that it was all over. We're still alive. It's over. "

"Yes, you did survive this nightmare and became a lot stronger during it. We all did and if I'm not mistaken he is probably pinned to the ground by now in the hallway by the HSR's that most likely heard everything and were ready to pounce like a cat on a rat when he exited the room. Are you sure that you'll be all right? We can wait a minute longer before we leave this room if you want. Do you want to wait to leave?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I want to see this. I need to see this. I need to see what our siblings, our family, did to Walker. I need to see them. I need to make sure everyone is actually okay and no one is hurt. Men like Walker don't care if they hurt a few people along the way to their objective. I have to see him."

"I still have his gun but yes we need to make sure our family is okay." Trent helped me stand up and we went to the door.

I paused and looked at Trent. "Please stay close to me. I need to feel you with me." I whispered and he came to my side his arms around me.

As I opened the door several pairs of legs and heads fell in from the large pile in the hall.

Kyle looked up at the two of us, "He's on the bottom of the pile and I can't breathe." He said and I could barely hear him.

We stepped over the tangled pile of body parts. To see Walker's head barely sticking out of the pile. "If you haven't learned anything from this situation then you've got to be joking." I started to laugh sense I realized we were free and safe after such an exhausting time.

The Criminal Minds Crew who had barely arrived on the scene stood staring at the pile stunned, making me laugh even harder than before.

"Hey, are you ready to handcuff him yet or are you going to stand there gawking all night?" Mandy called to them. She was near the top of the pile so she was heard. "Some of us who are near the bottom probably can't breathe very well and I'm surprised Walker hasn't passed out yet sense he's on the bottom."

Hotch once again smiled and pulled out his handcuffs and prepared to take Walker into custody. One by one the HSR's stood up and moved aside so the next one could get up.

As Walker was handcuffed before he could regain his breath we shouted, "YOU MESS WITH ONE OF US, YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US! HIGH SCHOOL REJECTS ROCK ON YEAH!"

As Hotch was taking him away after he regain his breath he yelled. "Danielle, I did a lot of things just for you. You can't believe I actually took you the first time? Isn't there anything you will do to help me?"

"I've only got eight words left in me for you Walker and I don't normally swear at all but I've got to say this to you. 'Rot in Hell you son of a Bitch.'" I turned away and my friends all started to cheer.

Walker confessed to kidnapping me, Mandy, and Jessie and trying to kidnap Kyle and to our surprise after a while he started to go after Trent also but I was always with him when he thought about it. It made sense to everyone after all. He was tried as an adult and after he was convicted, booked in to prison for three counts of kidnapping, three counts of attempted kidnapping, shooting at two federal agents, two counts of attempted murder and many other things which I can't remember all of them. We knew he would in prison for a long time and we were finally free from him and we didn't feel the danger anymore.

I was glad we were safe and finished the trimester in peace. Well as much peace as you can have with the HSR's and had fun finishing our year in the process. Most people still found us as crazy idiots. Playing tag in the halls during lunch after we ate was our favorite past time and skipping assemblies to go joy riding in my car or go to Lee's to buy some treats. Of course a bunch of seniors grabbed us for the senior's assemblies when we got awards and to our surprise we had to come because people had voted on us and we got awards for being the craziest, most dramatic, and funniest seniors.

We all laughed about it after we got the trophies made out of tin foil and cardboard.


	15. Graduation

Graduation was approaching surprisingly fast to us and we finally handed our responsibility's to the sophomores and juniors in the HSR's and also made them promise to graduate so we didn't have to kill them for not graduating. We also made them promise that they would keep the HSR's group going after all this time of people thinking they had no group of friends would find the HSR's or most of the time the HSR's would find them before they began looking for a new group they didn't really belong to. They promised us they would always stick together and our great legacy would live on in the High School even after we were all gone.

Soon everything was squared away in High School and we made a bet with the Criminal Minds crew a week before our graduation. Normally we didn't gamble but we knew we would win this bet without even trying and it was a good investment. We had to wait after a while before we knew we had won but didn't tell anyone though we knew we had won before the proof was seen.

"Garcia." Morgan said on his cell phone as he heard her voice answer on the other end.

"So you do finally do remember I actually exist here." She said. "Took you long enough, I started to wonder if I was invisible to you all and Kyle had replaced me. I haven't seen you much since we went to see Beauty and the Beast."

"Sorry, following a bunch of teenagers around in a High School trying to catch some physco kidnapper isn't the greatest assignment we've had, but it has certainly been the most interesting and exciting. I learned a lot about how to work together and stick together from them. Anyway, Garcia their graduation is tonight and we wondered if you wanted to come along because we kinda ignored you lately."

"Kinda?"

"Man, now I'm starting to talk like them now also. I think I've been spending way too much time around them after all."

"Not that, but the kinda ignored me? More like completely forgot about me is what you really should be saying. Oh well, other agents have asked for some small favors lately. What time does their graduation start?"

"7 o'clock."

"I'll come then."

They hung up and then a loud racket was heard down the hallway of the university spectrum that was used for graduation. Morgan moved that way in curiosity. Not to his surprise, it was Kyle and us who were supposed to be downstairs with the other graduating class seniors lining up for our entrance.

"Kyle will you please clam down golly," I grabbed his arm and Jessie put his graduation hat back on his head. "Now hold still!" I said as we somehow got him not to take off the hat on and run around like he'd lost his mind. No wonder we all called him Crazy Kyle because he always acted crazy.

"Hey girls, Kyle," He said to us. "Shouldn't you be downstairs with the rest of the graduating class?"

"Hey Morgan," We said in unison as I fixed his hat and graduation gown. "We are supposed to be down there but who cares? Not us obviously otherwise we wouldn't be up here besides they are making us!"

"No more practicing the hat throwing until after we are graduated then you can do it until your blue in the face," I said to Kyle and turned to face Morgan. "Did you get our tests back yet?" I grinned knowing we had won the bet but we hadn't told him that yet.

"Kyle what the heck did you do to your tassel? It is all over the place and tangled up." Mandy said trying to untangle it. "I can't fix it when it's like this. What did you do to it?"

I took over and got it fixed and on the right side of his face before Morgan could answer our question.

"No, we didn't get them back yet." Morgan smiled, "It took me a lot of training to pass that test. Even then, I passed it barely on my eighth time taking the test and I'd studied most of the day and night before. You can't have passed it without any kind of training what so ever. You haven't been through training and haven't studied any of the books or stuff that we all had to before we took the test."

We looked at each other and smiled. "We're not like most people Morgan if you remember correctly: we are the HSR's and Teenage Spies thank you very much!" I said bowing dramatically with a wide grin on my face.

We then took off running down the hall laughing to meet up with the other HSR's sense we were all graduating except for a few here and there who were now the President and vice president of the HSR's. Hotch arrived with everyone else in tow but Garcia, who arrived five minutes later, and they sat down together to see us graduate. Graduation was not a surprise to them at all. We didn't pay much attention to all the speakers. All of them were some of the stuck up stupid heads (as we HSR's, call all the popular kids that hated us for no reason).

As graduation ended they got to the main hallway while we were getting pictures and our diploma's a man approached Hotch. "I think you've been expecting these." he handed them a pile of paper. "These are all the test that those kids took betting they could pass without going through FBI training."

"Where are they? They owe us one-hundred bucks each." Morgan said.

"Are these scores right?" Hotch said suddenly with a surprised look on his face.

Gideon took the tests from Hotch as the man nodded, "Not one loop hole at all. No cheating took place. We made sure by checking all the cameras we had in the room when they took it."

"Morgan we owe them one-hundred bucks each." Gideon turned. "They all past the tests with higher scores than any of us did. Even higher then Reid and that's saying something sense Reid has a photographic memory and remembers everything he reads."

Morgan's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are you joking?" JJ took the tests to see for herself. "Danielle: 1200/1200. Same score for Jessie and Mandy. Kyle missed one. Trent missed two. I don't want to know the rest of them if they are all like this." She handed the tests back to Hotch stunned at how we had higher scores then any of them had gone our first time taking the tests.

"Oh, Hotch the director said they learned by following and watching you all when they followed you. Not only were the four following you but they had a video camera on the missions whether they were discovered or not and videotaped the whole thing. That's how they learned and past the tests by spying. Oh, and they're joining your team." He left them.

"Now, we're stuck with the HSR's." Reid said but they were all actually happy about it. We were a lot of fun to be around and made life better than they thought even when we stood them up.

"You mean the FHSR's." We came up the hall. "Former High School Rejects," I called. "But there are still plenty of HSR's left to keep our group going at school but we no longer go to High School the HSR's will go on in our stead."

"Are those the test we took?" Jessie asked noticing the papers in Hotch's hands.

Hotch nodded, "Are you ready to come with us as real agents this time?"

"You've got kidding!" Trent said nearly out of breath. "I thought I'd fail."

Hotch shook his head, "None of you failed, you've all passed embarrassing us all again but this time with your scores on the tests and you've been put on our team."

"FHSR'S ROCK ON YEAH ALL THE WAY!" We all shouted in unison laughing.

"And pay up!" I yelled to them knowing they owed us all because we had won the bet like we knew we would.

**For more of The Teenage Spies look for The New Agents up now!**


End file.
